Halkeginia Fate
by ferduran
Summary: Thousands years ago Zelretch visited a world of magic where he has a lot of fun, so much fun that now the people call him the founder Brimir and damage the development of that world, now in the present time, instead to fix the situation himself he will send others to do it and have more fun looking at them.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Familiar of the Zero & Fate Stay ****franchise; they belong to their authors.**

**This is an idea that I had some time ago and add it in the end of the chapter 15 of my other fate stay story. Is very possible that this will be a one shot ficc, because for now I am working in my others projects, so if you want to use this idea, feel free to do it.**

The world was collapsing. The sound of churning earth and collapsing rocks reverberated in the near distance, each passing second amplifying the volume of the approaching void. The culmination of all their efforts had finally resulted in the destruction of not only the corrupted Grail, but also the entity that existed within it, the entity that brought forth the corruption in the first place. At the very center of what was left of the world, four figures awaited the end. Neither surprise nor fear painted their faces. They had known the consequence of erasing the Greater Grail from existence, putting an end to the wicked rituals it called forth, and ending the evil that heralded the extermination of mankind. One of the four figures, a red-haired adolescent body, observed the world's collapse while ruminating through his thoughts.

He did it. He had finally become what he had always strived for; a Hero of Justice. He had managed to save the world of the murderous curse that was Angra Mainyu, and saved innumerable lives in the process. However, this victory came with a heavy price; a price that he, now that the battle was over, started to doubt was worth it. With him were three girls. These weren't mere high-school friends or classmates, but people he considered to be the most precious to him. They had fought, laughed, despaired, and cried together … and now they would die together as well.

Looking down at Illya's fragile body that he cautiously held in his arms, a strange thought crossed his mind. Despite being older than he was, she would insist on referring to him as her Onii-chan. Shirou considered that this may have been a tragic remnant of the scars Kiritsugu's disappearance, or rather the fabricated lies that labelled his exile as betrayal, left in her tender heart. She had long since discovered the truth, but it was only natural for injuries of the soul to take longer to heal.

"I am sorry Illya, I shouldn't have dragged you into this, I should have been able to prevent it. This wasn't supposed to happen, not like this…", Shirou apologetically pleaded, his tears framing Illya's faint smile.

Though faint, it showed not a single trace of regret. The light in her eyes had already begun to fade.

"It's ok Emiya-kun", Shirou looked up and met with captivatingly azure eyes.

"We knew that it was going to end this way. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. For years I purposefully avoided Sakura, thinking that she was happy, that my father had made the right decision. But in the end I was just trying to convince myself because I was afraid to face the truth", supporting Sakura's body much like Shirou held into Illya, Rin regretfully regarded her sister's unconscious expression.

"I should had been a better sister, should have never trusted my father. But now is too late. All I can do now is be with her until the end and hope that we can be sisters again in the next life, only this time I will make things right and care for her."

"Tohsaka-senpai…"

The weak voice startled both the girl in red, and the boy opposite her.

"Sakura!" was their instant reply.

"I am sorry for everything…", she whispered in the same weak voice.

"You should have left me behind. Because of me all of you are going to.."

"Shhh", Shirou interrupted her with a gentle tone before Sakura started sobbing.

"It is all right Sakura. We are here of our own free will, and believe me when I say that I would prefer to be with you right here and now than in any other place in the world. After all… you are the people I cherish most…"

"But-"

"Emiya-kun is right. Besides, we already have too much regret in our lives, there is no need for any more", Rin assured with a fond expression.

"Toh-… Nee-san. What you just said … about wanting to be my sister again… do you really mean it?"

There was no need for verbal confirmation, as Rin simply assured Sakura with a resolute nod. That alone was enough for tears to blur her vision.

"Me too! I also want to be your sister again. I want to be with Senpai and Illya-chan again, I want us to be together in this life and the next. I don't want to be separated from you again."

It was at that moment that an earsplitting noise forced their attention back to their unavoidable predicament. The collapsing world had finally caught up to them. A strong gust of wind accompanied the splitting earth and lifted everyone off their feet. It was now or never. Dragging every shred of remaining energy from his broken body, Shirou traced the heaven's golden chains, Enkidu, and used a single swing to bind the four of them together. Surprise was prevalent on the Tohsaka sister's faces when they witnessed Shirou's final act of defiance.

"I may not been able to do anything about what is going to happen, but I can make sure that we will all be together when the end comes!"

That single verse echoed infinitely in the blackened void that was nothingness, and just like that, the world had ended.

Unknown to the trivialities of mortals, two greater entities observed the unfolding events with great interest. One distinguished itself as the planet's enduring survival instinct, while the other … was slightly more infamous, though that subjective evaluation may differ from person to person.

Gaia, the representation of the plant's will, if not the not the planet itself, had been paying close attention to the fight that shouldered the fate of all living organism's survival, and welcomed the defeat of Angra Mainyu, the personification of all evil, with joy and pride. Kaleidoscope, summoned by Gaia to this ethereal plane for the purpose of cementing this defeat within all dimensions to prevent Angra Mainyu's victory over life, seemed unfazed by this course of events. Kaleidoscope had likely already expected this outcome.

"Well, I have to give it to the kids, they sure know how to put on a show."

Kaleidoscope was slightly sarcastic but Gaia payed it no heed.

"I am grateful for their efforts. Thanks to them the other realities will have a renewed chance at facing Angra Mainyu, but I do regret their sacrifice", Gaia melancholically stated.

"You already interfered with their deaths, is it alright to involve yourself to this extent?"

"I've done three things. That wish of theirs at the very end … I felt that the least I could do to reward their efforts and fulfill it to the best of my ability, though I don't know to which extent I can alter fate. Second is the body of that sad child. With that unnatural body structure of hers eating away at her life force, it would be too pitiful to die at a young age even after all my efforts. Lastly is Angra Mainyu's influence on it's host. His influence tainted her body and mind, so I cleansed her of his corruption and freed her from the Grail within her. Alas, all I can do now is hope that they will find happiness in whatever life they find themselves next."

Gaia, seemingly satisfied with her efforts, stepped back from influencing the laws of the world and returned to her passive state of rest. She had done all she could, and the fate of the world would continue with it's normal course.

That is, if it weren't for the additional presence still active in her realm.

"Wait until their next life to see the next chapter of their history? Hell no."

Kaleidoscope selfishly complained with a dark tone chilling his non-existent expression.

"Those kids provided me with the best entertainment that I had in years; such entertainment can't be easily found in most realities after all. There is no way that I am going to wait a lifetime to see what happens next! Oho~ especially with this new reality I found. A world where there is no border between magic and science … now this ought to be entertaining!"

Kaleidoscope looked towards the spot where the heroes had supposedly been swallowed by nothingness, and revealed the Boundary Field containing them. Enkidu had somehow persisted to exist and continued to link the four together, as if honoring it's user's wish to remain connected to his friends. The peculiar thing about this Boundary Field was that it trapped it's contents in a space between realities, and with their presences having seemingly vanished, Gaia had assumed that they had successfully started their reincarnation process. In fact, Kaleidoscope intentionally sent them to the rift between realities in a successful attempt to fool Gaia.

Gazing at the children before him, Kaleidoscope couldn't help but voice his thoughts.

"A world where magic is known by everybody and where magi no longer need to hide themselves. Seems to be entertaining enough. On special with those strategic class, I wonder how those square class magicians will react with magus at the level of heroic spirits"

Moving towards the center of the four magi, Kaleidoscope regarded golden chain that linked them together.

"This chain as well as Gaia's help… Fufufu, it's almost too easy", Kaleidoscope chuckled sinisterly.

"Enkidu, the chains of the heavens that can bind gods, I wonder what will happen if it were to continue to exist in a conceptualized state…"

Suddenly the projected chain that was already on the verge of collapsing, burst into a myriad of golden iridescence and sought shelter in the bodies of the four unconscious mages.

After this was done he turns to see where Sakura and Illya were. "Gaia, I thank you for showing me how to change the core of a person magic circuits, but now I am a little curious, I wonder if I will be able to do the same and what to do, Oh well because I can waste too much time I will just see what happen if I take a set of their core magic circuits" after that he proceed to rice both hands up and on that moment the bodies of the young heroes moved their chest out and on that instant three spheres of light come out of their chest and remain floating in front of them, the ones in front of Rin were red ones, the ones in front Illya were yellow ones, the ones in front of Sakura were green ones and the ones in front Shirou were blue ones. After a few moment they moved to Kaleidoscope hands where they started to flutter for a moment until they stopped and then moved back to be in front of the young magus, but this time they didn´t have the three spheres of light of the color that come out of their chest, this time each of the three spheres of light were of different colors, one coming from each of the other young magus that were unconscious, and a moment after that the spheres of light got inside their chest.

"All right with this they've joined not just their fates but also their very cores along with their Magic Circuits. I am not too sure what will happen with things having turned out like this, but I am sure that it will be interesting! Now just one little stop before you can see your new home", the embodiment of eccentricity, visibly pleased with his work, murmured to himself.

There were two things associated with trans-dimensional travel. The first, if he simply placed something into a different reality, then much like visiting a neighboring city, you would have no history or knowledge of the world. While it would have indeed been grandiose entertainment to see how the heroes before him would try to make sense of the situation, he refrained from doing so this time due to a rare feeling of empathy he felt for them, and thus settled with for his next best plan. Secondly, he had learned from Gaia that the self-correcting mechanisms of the worlds always keep a certain balance, regardless of the dimension, meaning that if Kaleidoscope were to simply toss the youngsters into a new reality from Gaia's realm, the fabric of that reality would be rewritten to welcome their arrival, assimilating them into it. He only needed to act quickly so that Gaia wouldn't notice and prevent him from doing so. With a final compulsory glance over the floating bodies before him, he tossed them out into the foreign world.

Magic.

As opposed to science, which was meant to be studied and learned by all, it could just as likely be worshiped as a religion. Such was the case in the fantasy-like world of Halkeginia. Gathered in the courtyard of an ancient medieval castle, a group of robed students were currently engrossed in a traditional ritual which served as their rite of passage. The summoning of one's personal familiar held much importance for the nobles of Halkeginia.

However, a certain pink haired magician seemed especially eager to summon her familiar on that destined day. Rather than completing this rite for the sake of summoning a life-long companion, this particular girl cared little for the familiar itself, but rather the qualities associated with it. She eagerly awaited the ritual not for the summoning, but in order to prove to her classmates, her family, and most importantly to herself, that she wasn't the laughable failure she had been ridiculed as. She wanted to prove that she was not, and never would be, Louise the Zero.

"Now, was that everyone?" a hairless teacher asked the colorful mix of students and familiars before him.

"No, we still have Miss Vallière to go."

"Louise the Zero!"

"What will she summon?"

"There's no way she can summon anything!"

"We'll just have another explosion, nothing else!"

"After all that boasting, you'll summon something more amazing than this little guy, right Louise?"

"Of course!" Louse shouted in response to the last provocation, made by a voluptuous red-haired girl, while trying her best to control the shaking of her arms.

She was nervous, and rightfully so. Not once had she succeeded in casting even the simplest of magics, so why would this summon ritual be any different? Desperately clinging to a prayer deep within her heart, Louise the Zero raised her wand and focused her magic.

But unfortunately for her, the same result as usual occurred, and a big explosion happened. Once the smoke ended, they could see 4 bodies lying on the ground, all of them in bad condition.

"Louise, what were you thinking, calling 4 commoners with 'Summon Servant'?" mocked a student once he got up after the expected explosion had subsided.

"I-I just made a little mistake!" the pink-haired girl, who was standing in front of Shirou at the time, shouted in a refined voice that carried like a bell.

"What mistake are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" someone else said, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

"Mr. Colbert!" the girl, apparently sick of the distasteful jeers, turned to the man seemingly responsible for the class of students.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

As if pitying the expected plea of the small girl before him, the man by the name of Colbert dejectedly shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Why not?"

"It's strictly forbidden. When you advance to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did. Your elemental specialty is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You can't change the familiar once you've summoned it, because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' ritual is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take him."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar, especially four!"

As if rekindled by Louise's desperate voice, the crowd's laughter became even more audible.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions. They-" Colbert intentionally paused as he pointed towards the commoners with his fingers, "-they may be a commoners, but as long as they were summoned by you, they must be your familiar. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar, but the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' ritual takes precedence over every other rule. In other words, there's no other way around it; they must become your familiar."

"You've got to be joking…" Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With them?"

"Yes, with them. Hurry, the next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon them. Hurry and form a contract."

Seeing that she had no other option, she began to say the final words for the familiar contract. But when she was getting closer to the only male of the group, she heard a voice start to shout. She didn't understand the language, but when she turned to see where the noise came from, she saw that it was the girl with a red jersey who was speaking in the unfamiliar tongue.

"Be quiet dog! After I mark him as my familiar, it'll be your turn." Louis said as she got event closer to the unconscious male. However, before she had the chance to seal the deal with a kiss, the girl with the red jersey had gathered strength from somewhere and, grabbing Louis from behind via the neck of her shirt, threw her with great strength a couple meters to where the other students were, impacting at their feet.

The comments about Louis come a second later.

"As expected of Louis, even the actors that she hired are against her." said a red haired girl.

Felling her humiliation grow, she took her wand and was about to punish the commoner for attacking a noble, but what happened next silenced all present. The girl pointed at Louis with her fingers, and a ball made of magical energy shot forth and hit Louis's wand, breaking it into multiple pieces.

All those present, even the teacher who got closer to prevent things from going out of control, froze at this.

The girl stood there in defiance. She said a few words in her strange language as she dropped a jewel from her pocket, and in that moment, a magical barrier appeared and covered the four of them just before she also fell unconsciousness.

"A noble! By the Founder, Louis just summoned a noble!" shouted one student.

"Not only that, but she also tried to turn her servant into her familiar!" said another student.

"How do we know that the others aren't nobles as well?"

"What if they were fine in their home when Louise summoned them, but got hurt by the explosion caused by Louis?"

"The Vallière family will have to pay a lot for this depending on how noble their houses are."

Many more comments could be heard, but Louis didn't pay them any mind as she was too busy watching the scene before them. Professor Colbert moved closer to study the barrier that the girl used to prevent the mages from getting closer to them while they were unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. I just decided to continue this ficc. To be honest I didn't know what to do to create a ficc different to the ones that have already been written before using those two series. Mainly because I didn't know what to do with Derflinger and how to add him to any plot line that I could imagine. But then I found a manga named Mannen D-rank No Chuunen Boukensha, Yotta Ikioi De Densetsu No Ken Wo Hikkonuku, that also has a talking sword with a personality more interesting than Derflinger, so I chose to replace him from this new talking sword, I recommend you to see the first couple of chapters of the mangas of this story before you continue to read this ficc.

I plan to change the timeline a little, and made use of different elements of others series that you may recognize as you read this story. Hope that this will bring you a few surprises as the ficc advance.

**I want to thank Vein Bloodborne for been the beta for this chapter.**

* * *

The night was already beginning with some stars showing up their light, normally this will be signal that the labors of the day are over, and you must go home to rest.

But to Louise de la Vallière this day was far from over, to her great regret.

All have begun a few hour ago in the familiar ceremony, for Louis this was supposed to be her last chance to prove that she has it need to be a magician and a noble, not the failure that everyone said that she was, but now she didn't know if by tomorrow at this hour she will be a free person and their family will be shamed. All because one again she had failed in use magic and have broken an unspoken rule, to never hurt another noble without a reason.

All the other students have already left the place and the only ones that remain there were the schoolteachers, the principal Osmond, the school nurse and of course Louis.

"We need to get to get them to the medical room" said the nurse.

"But how, that barrier is different to anything that we had ever see" said Chevreuse.

"I have never seen this type of magic, what about you principal Osmond" asked Mr. Colbert.

"In all my years and travels I have never saw something like that, but I have to said that I am intrigue, normally a spell that has been casted will be cancelled if the noble that used died or get unconscious, but if what you told me about how that young lady cast that magic before lost conscious that means that somehow she knows how to store a spell into an item that do not required the magician supervision, that is a secret lose since the era of the fonder Brimir" said Osmond.

"Even if that is the case if some of them were to die because those injures in this academy, we and the queendom of Tristan will be responsible and if their families demand retribution we won't have any way to refuse to their demands" said Chevreuse.

Louis was felling even worse as she hears the teachers and the principal talk. She could only remain silent and looking at the four bodies inside the barrier, praying that they will survive.

"I have to admit that that barrier is better than what expect considering the circumstance" said a voice from behind that made all the presents to jump from the surprise and turn around to see an old man with a big smile.

"How do you get here? This academy is a private property" asked Colbert as he looked at the man and his strange clothes.

"Walking" said the man, completely relaxed and he began to walk towards the magic barrier that is protecting our young heroes. Little the presents know that they have just had an encounter with one of the more legendary and infamous magicians in the universe, Zelretch, whatever that is something good or not will not be determinate until the future.

"Wait! What are you doing?" asked Colbert.

"Things are progressing to slow to my taste, so I will give you a little help here" after saying that Zelretch juts touch the barrier that after a few seconds brooked like it was made of glass that fell into piece that after a few seconds disappears. "There you go, now you can take care of them, but I believe that they condition is not serious" said Zelretch as he began to walk away.

"Wait, how are you? Are those kids' friends of yours?" asked Colbert.

"Friends? I do not think so, less just said that I am someone that is expecting a great show" and with those words he disappears, leaving all the presents with more questions.

"We don't have time for this, for now the priority is take those kids to receive medical help" ordered Osmond as he see how the academy staff began to follow his orders, is in that moment that he saw Louis.

"Miss Vallière, I believe that it is time that you go back to your room"

"But what is going to happen with me?"

"It is too soon to decide and now the priority is to make sure those youngsters are fine; we will have to discuss all this after that"

Knowing that the principal was right Louis only nod her head and began to walk towards her room.

"Principal Osmond come quickly" said mister Colbert with hurry in his voice.

"is something wrong?" asked Osmond concern that one of the unknown kids could be seriously injure.

"Look at this boy hand, there is some kind of runes on the back of his hands, what could they be?"

"I don't know this have keen a day of mysteries and no answers, but for now we have a job to do, we can find those answers later."

**Later that night. In the infirmary room.**

We see how four beds in the school infirmary were occupy by our world traveling heroes. None of them were moving and if you don't see with great how their chess move with their breading, you could believe that they are dead, but not, they are alive and their new adventure is about to begin.

**Inside the unlimited blade words. **

"What happened? Where I am?" said Shirou. He has just awakened in a beautiful valley with lakes and grass everywhere with swords standing as far as they could see.

"The last thing that I remember is ..the girls?" for a moment the fear that something could happened to his friends made him feel a could hand over his heart, as he get up he saw that he wasn't alone in this place as the girls that he had been so worry a moment ago we next to him unconscious.

"Rin, Sakura, Illya?" said Shirou as he hurries to see if they were injured, thankfully they look to be fine but there was a little surprise as he tries to move them.

"Illya?" asked Shurou as he saw how between Rin and Sakura was a white-haired girl around the same age as Rin and Sakura, she looked just like Illya but that is not possible because Illya even if she is older than he, she still looked like a little girl.

"Shirou?" asked Illya as she began to react to as she feels how someone is moving her to awake her from her sleep and she hear Shirou voice. "What happened?"

"It is really you, Illya?" asked Shirou, still traying to confirm his hunch.

"Of course, it is me, Onisan, why do you ask?" said Illya as she tries to get up, but in that moment, she feels that something is different as she saw her hands. "What I going on? What happened to me?" asked Illya as she began to touch her own face.

"I don't know but now you look older, just around my own age"

"So noised, could you please keep it down?" said a tired voice.

"Rin! Are you all right?" said Shirou as he moves next to her.

"Of course, that I am fine, why shouldn't ..." in that moment the previous event began to surface in her memories. "Sakura!" she turns to see that her sister is still sleeping.

"Sakura, please wait up!" said Rin with concern in her voice.

"Rin-neesan!" said Sakura as she began to react.

"Thanks god that you are alive."

"How is possible that we are alive?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know but I don't care, this time we will be together as the sisters that we should have been"

"But where are we?" asked Illya.

All of them got up and began to look around them, the view was beautiful with lakes, trees and grass, but more important is the view of small hills completely covers with all kind of swords, spears and other types of weapons but more important is that just behind the mountains that they could see at the distance the could appreciate giants gears that were moving in the middle of the air.

"This looks like your reality marble Shirou" said Rin

"So, this is Shirou niisan power, that is amazing!" said Illya.

"Indeed, this is beautiful" said Sakura.

"I would like to say Thank you if this was my reality marble, but it is not, it looks so different, so strange, so ..."

"Alive?" finished Rin for him. "I was here the last time and I have to said that I it looked like a grave yard but know it almost looks like a paradise" said Rin.

"But why we here?" asked Shirou.

"You know the same as us"

"If this is Oni-chan reality marble, them why don't you just release this magic so we can return to the real world?" asked Illya.

Shirou looked at them for a moment as if asking permission, the silent was all the answer that he need before he closes his eyes. The girls were waiting to see what will happen and where they will re appears, in the same battle field of the Grail war? Behind the church of that fake priest? Or any other place in their city. One moment has gone by now, then another one, as the moments keep passing, they were about to ask Shirou what is happening but before they could do it something happened.

"I can't do it"

"We don't have time for jokes, just release your magic" said Rin.

"I can't because I didn't activate it"

"This is my Reality Marble but for some reason I can release it. It is like it gets his power from another source"

"But how is that possible?" asked Illya.

"I don't know but something it is very strange, also the fact that it looks different from the last time we were here could means that someone is interfering, but I don't know how is that possible" said Rin.

"Then what should we do?" asked Illya.

That single question made all the presents to be silent for a moment.

"If this place is different now at how it uses to be, why don't we take a look around, maybe we can find something that give us a better idea about all his situation" suggest Sakura.

"I agree that that is the best course of action, but where should we go first?" said Rin.

"What about that hill? From there we should be able to see the surrounding area" offered Illya while she was looking at the hill that was just behind them.

Seeing the logic in that idea all of them agree and began to walk, thanks to their reinforcement magic that travel wasn't something to hard for them and they could arrive in less than an hour. But what they saw really impress them.

"This is amazing" said Sakura as she and the rest see how there is more mountains and lakes around the hill that they area, they may believe that they are in some landscapes of their world if it weren't for the golden gears that are flying in the sky and that they could see more swords, axes, spears and other weapon in the ground surrounded by grass.

"Look over there! Behind that lake I can see some buildings!" Said Illya with emotion.

Soon all their eyes were looking at the same direction that Ilya has just pointed and in effect they could see that behind the farthest lake that they could see there was some shapes, that resemble constructions.

"Could it be a town? Here of all places?" asked Illya

"I don't know but there is only a way to find out" said Rin.

With that they began to walk towards those buildings, in the walk they began to try to find an explanation to what is happening, but in the end, they chose to adapt the 'wait and see attitude'.

"I am hungry" said Illya after a couple of hours on the way.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any food" said Sakura.

"But that is a good thing, don't you think?" said Rin.

"What that we are hungry and tired?"

"Yes, because that means that we are still alive" answer Rin.

"By a moment I believe that this was the heaven, our own personal heaven" said Illya.

"I would be fine with that, been here with all of you in this peaceful place" said Sakura.

"I would be fine with that but I have the feeling that our history isn't over yet" said Shirou.

"Shirou! Don't said that! Remember your luck!" joked Rin.

"Come on, it can't be so bad!"

"You are doing again oni-chan, calling your bad luck" joined Illya.

"I have to agree with them sempai" joined Sakura.

After a few moments they began to laugh and keep talking to made the long walk more pleasant. It was two hours later that they manage to arrive to lake at the other side of those buildings and even at that distance they could see that it wasn't a small town, but just two buildings, but more important it was two buildings that they knew too well.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Shirou and Illya at the same time as they saw what was in the other side of the lake.

Rin and Sakura while they remained in silent were equally surprised. After all, just at the distance they saw the Emiya's complex and Illya mansion.

"What is the meaning of this" asked Illya as she and the other hurry to the other side of the lake, they were tired but that didn't matter in that moment, all that manner was to get to their homes.

A few moments later, in special because they use reinforcement magic to speed up, they were finally there, just in front of the Emiya's complex.

"This is amazing; they look like the real ones" said Shirou.

"But there is no way that real ones are here" added Rin.

There were many questions in their minds, but when they were about to get in the door opened abruptly.

**Back in the real world.**

In the rooms reserve for teacher in the magic academy, we can see a light from the window of the room of Colbert.

"I knew that I have seen that marks before" said Colbert, as a teacher with great interest if history and archeology he is allow to have access to books that would be marked as forbidden to the rest of the citizens. That is how he manage to recognize the marks on the boy hands.

"This part said that that mark is the symbol of the champion of goodness Vigne" that information is something that worry him a lot.

According with the church of the funder Brimir, before his arrived the world was rules by a group of false gods like:

**Emroy- God of Darkness and War**

**Hardy- Goddess of the Underworld**

**Elange- God of Knowledge, twin of Ral/La**

**Ral/La- Goddess of Learning, twin of Elange**

**Duncan- God of Blacksmithing**

**Vigne- Goddess of love & Victory**

But that era ended when the founder Brimir manage to expel the followers of those false gods from Halkeginia and create the rules that control this country. But in the continent of Falmart, others countries around the world and the holy land that is currently occupied by the elves, they still follow those false gods.

And for ever six thousand years they name have become a dark story on Halkeginia, only used when they are explaining to the young kids how great was the founder Brimir that release them from those dark ages.

But the fact that a young man has appeared with a mark related to one of them, hold on, wait a minute. Colbert began to examine the book with more detail and saw that even if the main part of the symbol that he saw in the boy's hand is the same that the book said that represent Vigne, the outside circle that is around it looks the same as the surrounding Duncan symbol. What could this mean? Could it be just a coincidence? Well it is too late, and he need to wait up early, so he will need to take a wait and see attitude for now.

Back to the unlimited Blade Works.

"It can't be! How is possible?" said a surprised Shirou.

"Hi Shirou, how had you been?" said Saber as she stood at the door dressed in her casual clothes.

But she wasn't the only one. Because behind her were two more figures.

"Rider?" said Sakura in a low voice when she saw her friend, just before she run to hug her as hard as she can.

"Berserker" said Illya when she sees her long time Guardian. That put his hand over her head as an older brother would do.

"What is going on here?" asked Rin a little sad because she didn't saw Archer.

"We don't know we were alone in a dark room when a voice after us a new chance at life with all of you, so I said yes, and here I am, the next time that I knew was been standing with all Saber and Berserker in from of Shirou's home" answered Rider.

"That means that that arrogant of Archer must answer that no" said a mad Rin.

"I do not believe that that is the case, remember that Archer is a counter guardian, there is no way that Allaya will release him from the contract that they have."

"I guess that you are right" said a sad Rin.

"He is not the only one that can't stay here with you"

"Berserker?" asked a surprised Illya.

"I said no to the offer, but I answer if I could see you one last time to say my goodbyes" responder Berserker.

"But why? Are you mad at me?"

"On the contrary, I am really thankful, thanks to you I was able to get out of my Berserker state while remember what is to have a family. It is thanks to you that I can finally move on and see my own family but before that I leave, I wanted to see your one last time and confirm that you will be ok in company of your new family."

"Please don't go, I want to be with you as the old times"

"I can't stay, I have been away of my family for too long and you already have a new one, but before I go, I want you to promise me that you will grow strong and be happy at all cost." Said Berserker before he turns to see the other rest of the group that is looking at the events between him and Illya.

"Please take care of her and of each other's, you have gained a new chance to life and experience the happiness that you couldn't in your previous life. But remember that this chance may not happen again, forget about useless thing like what will the others believe and life for each other happiness" then turning to see Shirou.

"It is funny in a way, Illya will have to said good bye to her brother figure that has divine blood but will remain with a new one that has divine protection."

That words not only surprise him but also the rest of them, but before they could ask what he means for that he began to disappears in sparks of light.

Leaving a tearing Illya that looked at the very end how her servant disappears, but unlike the first time, Illya was smiling wising for him to finally fins the peace alongside his family.

After that emotional moment they got inside their home, for now they don't care about what will happen tomorrow, only that for now that are together and in peace.

That was the first night of many where Shirou made them dinner and just talk.

They rest for the next day but the day after that they explore Illya's mansion that was next to them. That was another surprise because the past time that they saw it was in ruins but this time it looks as good as new, but with a significant difference, the library was now huge, it was like the library was inside it owns space that was as big as the mansion itself. But the more interesting thing was that none of the books in that library was of magic, there were many of agriculture, math, geology, botany, engineering, history and many others topics, but there was no a single magic book.

That was something that almost give Rin and Illya a heart attack until they find that there was a second library hidden in the basement of the Emiya's home that were almost a copy of the library that they will find at the clock tower.

That was a wonderful surprise for Rin and Illya but there not all the surprises were good ones, because after a few days they realize that they food supplies were getting low.

Another different was that the garage has the vehicles that Kiritsugu owned and some of his gear and weapons, even farming tools.

The lakes around their home have many sweet waters fishes, but they realize that they couldn't eat fish all the time so they began to look for others food sources.

In the Emiya's cellar were many seeds of potatoes, wheat, rice, tomatoes, pepper that you can find on agricultural store, so they began to plant them. Ironically using the agricultural books that they found to have a great harvest.

Also, on one of their expeditions to the surrounding areas they find something that greatly surprise Rider, as a herd of Pegasus been laddered by her own Bellerophon was leaving in the valley at the other side of the mountain.

Talking about noble phantoms, Saber also saw that in the lake close to their home there was a little island, and in that island standing over a rock was her Excalibur. However, she didn't go to pick her, she said that she didn't need it anymore.

And so, the time began to past, with the help of Rider Pegasus, they manage to explore more of their surrounding area, but it looks that each time that they get to far away they would arrive to the beginning point. Also, another advantage to use the Pegasus to explore the area was that they manage to find some animals there like rabbits, wild boars, deer. The interesting part is that saber said that those were the animals that she uses to hunt when she was a kid, just before her legend began, when she was happy.

So, it was no surprise that she began to hunt those animals with the help of rider and surprising Sakura, that with her bow and arrows was of great help in those hunting parties.

Another surprise was when they began to practice their magic, when they learned that now it was easier to use it but also that it changed, in some way is as they all been connected.

In the case of Illya, she now has a full control over the light element, an element that was only theorized before.

Rin, that always have a full control over all the natural elements, now were more powerful and she no longer need her gems to use them.

Sakura, that was afraid of what could happened to her worm magic crest after seeing how the magic of Illya and Rin changed, was happily surprised when she saw that she no longer have the Matou crest but her magic has also change, according to Rin and Ilya she now has the void element, a conceptual element that is related with manipulate the space/time and the generation of energy.

In the case of Shirou nothing changes but the fact that now it was easier to him to use his powers.

In the case of Saber besides her already incredible power, she got an affinity for wind-based spells.

While Rider got an affinity for Earth spell.

And just like that, their lives keep moving on. Even if they were the only ones in these place that didn't matter because they were together.

But everything changed in their one-year anniversary. They were getting ready a huge dinner to celebrate their arriving to this place and their reunion. When the gears of destiny began to move again.

"Rin, could you help me to put the dishes in the table?" asked Illya.

"I will be there in a minute."

"Sakura did you need help with the drinks?" asked Rider.

"Thanks Rider"

"The decorations are ready" said Saber as she got into the dinner room.

"Ok, the dinner is ready, I hope that you are hungry" said Shirou from the kitchen.

The evening was great and the food delicious and all of them enjoyed a great time when something unusual happened when Shirou, Rin, Sakura and Illya began to shine.

"What is happening?" asked a worried Sakura

"I don't know" answered Rin.

It was already the morning in the real world and while a full year had past inside the UBW, in Halkeginia only a night has happened.

But this new day promise to be as exciting as the previous one.

"Someone calls the principal NOW!" said the nurse that was overlooking at the infirmary.

"What is happening?" asked Colbert that had come to take a closer look at the mark of the boy before the beginning of the classes.

"We don't know, they just began to shine like this without reason, what kind of magic is this?" said the nurse.

Colbert get into the infirmary and saw that in effect the four bodies were shining.

"What is happening?" asked a new voice.

"Miss de la Vallière, what are you doing here!?"

"I just want to see if they were awake"

"You need to leave this place now"

"But"

"No buts, just do it!"

"Look something is happening" said the nurse as she points to the beds.

In that moment they see how three of the four figures began to disappears in sparks of light. Leaving only one with them. The boy.

Back to the UBW.

"Sakura!" said a concern Rider.

"Rin! Shirou!" said Saber.

It was in that moment that the bodies of the girls stop shining and they fell to their knees, as if they were exhausted.

"What is happening, my body feel heavy out of nowhere" said Illya, trying to stan up but falling, she sits down, training to regain her energies

"I don't know but it happened to all of us" answered Rin as she too was in the same condition. "Are everyone ok?"

"I am fine what about you Sempai?" asked Sakura to see how Shirou was doing from her side in the floor while she was been helped by Rider. "Sempai?" asked again after Shirou fail to respond.

In that moment they rise their heads to see that Shirou was not only still shining but that also began to disappears.

"What is happening to me?" was his last words as he completely disappears.

"Shirou!" scream all the girls.

"Where are the girls?! What happened to them?!" asked Louis, that couldn't believe what she just saw.

"I don't know; by the founder I don't know" said Colbert.

"Look the boy is waking up" said the nurse.

That declaration made the others two persons in the infirmary to focus their attention on the only bed that still has its occupant. As a boy with red hair was opening his eyes.

For Shirou this was an unfamiliar root. Full of sounds and smells that we were unfamiliar with.

"Where I am?" he asked more to himself. Still trying to order his thoughts, when the memories of what his happened ago hit him hard, Rin, Sakura, Illya, Rider and Saber "Girls! Where are they!"

He tries to stand up but an adult woman stops him.

"Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, vous êtes dans une infirmerie, vous avez eu un accident, nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je vous promets que nous vous aiderons dans la mesure de nos moyens." (_Please calm down, you are in an infirmary, you have had an accident, we still do not know what happened but I promise that we will help you in everything we can.)_

"What are you saying? We are my friends I want to see them NOW!" said Shirou, he didn't understand a word of what that woman is saying, that and the already tense situation was something that put him of the offensive.

"Sensei, what is he saying? I don't understand that language" said Louis as she tries to understand the situation.

"Me neither, it must be a language from a faraway place"

Before Colbert could come to a theory about where could be this boy home. He manages to push the nurse away and stand up. Be began to said more words that they didn't understand.

"We are my friends"

"What is this place?"

The boy has moved to the other side the room where he try to open a door, because it was locked, he turns around and began to look at them, or more precisely the open door behind them with a serious look. Colbert recognize that look and knew what the boy is thinking and that the situation will become extremely serious unless they could tell him that they are not his enemies.

No wasting time he took his cane and began to cast his translation spell, they boy put his guard up when he saw him, but because this was a simple spell he didn't need to much time and use it on the boy.

"Can you understand me now?" asked Colbert

"I ... do, you are a mage, what is this place, where are my friends"

"This is the magic academy on Halkeginia, I don't know how to said this but they just disappear"

"What do you mean with disappears, people do not disappear out of nowhere, are you from the clock tower? All this is because the Grail war?!" asked a tense Shirou.

"I don't know what you are talking about" answer Colbert seeing that the boy was still on guard.

"I need to go to find my friends, please move"

"Please reconsidered, your body is serious injured and we don't know what happened to them"

"I didn't ask for your permission, move or I will make you move"

"Please let us talk about this this"

"There is no time for that, this is the last time that I will ask you, move!"

"I can't do that, there is still too much that we need to know, please reconsidered"

"You have your chance to avoid this, Trace On!"

Said Shirou as he active his magic circuits to trace his twin swords, but something happen as more power than what he has ever feel before began to run through his body making his circuit even more brilliants and small bolds of power began to emerge from his body in a painful way.

In the end he couldn't trace his weapons as he fell to the floor exhausted.

"My magic, why I can't use my magic?! What did you do to me?!" asked Shirou before he fell unconscious. But before that when he looked outside the window he could see two moons, 'What that hell' what the last thing that he thought before the darkness fell over him.

This all event have leave Colbert with even more questions and froze as a statue, the power that he feel for a few moments from that boy was so intense that he was thankful that because his injures and probably the low levels of will power that he must have left after what ever happened to him made his lose his conscious, otherwise he didn't want to know what could happened if a fight may happened, there are so many questions, but for now they will have to wait and he feel how someone was calling him.

"Did you say something miss de la Vallière?"

"I don't know what I am going to do, that boy is also a noble and now his friends have disappeared, this will affect my family. What I am supposed to do now"

"I am afraid that I do not have the answer, for now go back to yours class and tell the to do self-study, I need to report this to the principal"

Well, what do you think?

This is the introduction to a new story that I plan to make as different as possible from all the previous crossover between familiar of the zero and Fat Stay Night.

So far, Saber and Rider are part of this story and were waiting for them inside the UBW.

After a year inside the UBW that was only one night in Halkeginia they were forced apart and now the girls are trapped inside the UBW while Shirou is in Halkeginia unable to use his magic. In a world that believe that Zelretch is the funder Blimir that is full of problems.

The order of my updates will be my Mahouka crossover first, them a ficc of Naruto that I already send the first two chapters to my Beta and later this one.

The more reviews that I get the more motivate I will be to update, so please review.

Also, I would like to share a new idea. This one is a pure Fate Stay Night story.

I had always wondering what would happen if Shirou powers evolve to the denial of nationless, one of the last true magic that was believed to be lose many years ago.

My idea is this one. At the end of fate zero, in the final battle Alaya have the counter Guardian Emiya on standby in case that he is necessary. But that didn't happen and Archer took the chance to fix one of his biggest regret, do not know about Sakura pain and help her from before, so in the few time that he has before he have to leave he go to the Matou mansion, kill Zouken and rescue Sakura and in the fire when Kiritsugu rescue the young Shirou and use Avalon to save his life, Archer appears before Kiritsugu with Sakura in arms and told him to take care of her as well, that he must teach them to be strong enough to protect themselves in the future and NEVER said a word about his stupid dream to be a hero of justice to any of them. Archer told him that if he does this, they may be able to help Illya in the future.

Them before he disappears, he gives Shirou his UBW.

Because of these events, Rin that later learn that the Matou family was destroyed also believe that Sakura died and leave for London to learn in the clock tower, where she meets Lluvia.

Years later when she learns that Kirei died (Shirou and Sakura kill him). Rin get back to take control of her territory and participate in this new grail war, because in her mind winning that war will give meaning to the dead of her family.

But she didn't expect to find that Sakura is alive, that she is living with a boy that has one of the last true magics and that Lluvia come as well to participate in this war and prove Rin that she is the number one.

Also, I would like to ask for a favor. Did someone know the contact information of a mangata on Japan? I had been looking one to see if I can share an idea that is original.

Until the next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank Vein Bloodborne for been the beta for this chapter.**

**I do not own any of these series, and I am doing this for fun.**

It was late at night when Shirou began to recover his conscious. Again he found himself looking at an unfamiliar root, the last thing that he remembers was seen two moons in a strange place in one of his dreams. He was about to stand up when he hears a voice next to him.

"It is nice to see that you are awake, please do not alarm" said an old man with a white beard that was sitting next to him in a chair.

"Who are you? What is this place?" said Shirou concerned that the vision of the two moons wasn't a dream.

"This is Tristain Magic academy, on Halkeginia and I am the principal of this school, my name is Osmond"

"Where? I have never heard those names before! Did you said that this is a magic academy, do you have any way to contact the clock tower?" Said trying to confirm his location.

"I am afraid that you will said something like that, tell me did you come from Falmart, or maybe even further?" said Osmond.

"Where? I don't have time for questions, I need to find my friends"

"That is what I want to ask you, where are you from and who are your friends?" After he said this he saw how the red haired boy still didn't she to want to cooperate. "The fasters that we talk about this, the faster that I can help you to find your friends, after all I do not want to cause an incident with your home land"

Shirou for his part didn't know what to think about the strange old man and this place, normally he will give the benefits of the doubt, but with the life of the girls in the line he didn't take any risk, thankfully after spending that time inside the UBW will the girls, Rin in special he has learned to take advance of little openings that the people made, and the fact that this person sound concern when he said conflict with my homeland, that give him an idea and he will use it.

"You better do not want an incident, after all we are talking about the heiresses of the Tosaka and von Einzbern families that were involve in this incident"

The way that the old man seen to be surprised even if he tried to hide it, told Shirou that he has get the message.

"I see, could you tell me your name and what is the last thing that you remember"

"My name is Shirou, Emiya Shirou and before I awake here, I was ..." Shirou stopped for a moment and before he could have said anything he began to think about that question. Was the time that he expended with the girls in the UBW a dream? Or was this situation a dream and in any moment he will wake up and be with the girls, any way he knew that he could not said a single world about his UBW to any stranger, in special after Illya and Rin had told him what any other magus will do to him in their experiments if they ever learn about his power and left arm. The memory of his arm made him remember the Grail war.

"The war"

"A war?" said Osmond with concern. "Did a war between nations broken on your place"

"It wasn't a war between nations, but a crazy king from a faraway land and a corrupt priest wanted something that was hidden in my home town, they don't care about the lives that they destroyed, they only wanted power"

"You did participate in the battles?"

"Not by choice, but because my father legacy"

"Was your father a noble man from your homeland?"

"A noble? No, he was an ordinary man that has earned the title of Magus killer" said Shirou hoping to see a reaction, after all his father name was well know and still fear all over the world, so if this is a well know magus, he should recognize that name, but all that he saw was confusion and a little of surprise.

"I wonder what kind of actions could have earned him that peculiar title"

"If you are a magus you must understand that no all of them are decent people and that sometimes they do unforgivable acts for corruption and greet, when that happened my father was call and 'fix' the problem"

"I see" said Osmond with concern after he remember how Colbert told him about the power that this boy shows the moment that he wakes up. If that history was real the chance that he had been training to take down nobles that has become criminals is very high.

"I had answer your questions, now answer mine, where are my friends!"

"About that" That is when Osmond began to tell him the events of the day, part of him tankful that this boy seen to be out of will power for the moment.

**Back on the UBW **

"Did you find him?" asked Saber

"No and we had look at any place that we know" said Rider as she gets down from her Pegasus. "I wonder where he can be?"

"Getting himself into troubles I am sure" said a voice from the entry of their home.

"Rin, you should be resting"

"There is no way that we can do that if sempai is missing"

"She is correct" said Illya.

As Sakura and Illya appeared from behind Rin

Sakura, Rin and Illya had fell unconscious after Shirou have banished, they wake up after a couple hours but they still look weak, whatever that happened had taken a lot from them and they were still recovering.

"How do you feel?" asked Rider.

"Tired, for some reason we feel tired but it is nothing that some sleep doesn't fix, but more important is to find out what happened and where is Shirou?"

"You are also forgetting about how we will get out of here and the troubles that Shirou will create" Said Illya. This commend cause that all the presents smile, it was obvious that they were trying easy the mood and that they all were worried about him.

"I have believed that we will see him again, but I don't want to wait for him to find the solution, I want to do something for myself to fix this, I don't want to be helpless anymore, I want to do something" said a serious Sakura.

"We all want and will but first we need to find out what to do" said Rin. "Then we will punish him for made us worry about him" finish with a tone of joke.

"Rin!" said Saber calling her attention. "Please punish him after he made the dinner" Said joining the joke.

Sakura and the others laugh at this as they made plans for their reunion because they had no doubt that they will meet again.

"What you mean that they were here and later disappears! And what summoning familiar ritual!?" said Shirou laugher than what he wanted, but in this moment he didn't care.

"It is just as I told you, in yesterday ceremony when one of our students was performing the ritual to summon a familiar there was a big explosion, when the dust and the commotion fade away you were there, laying in the ground were you and your friends. When we try to get close the girl with the red outfit create a magic barrier and that keep us away for hours until a strange man that no one has seen before appeared and broken the barrier, it was in that moment that we could help you"

"It must have been one of Rin spell, and you said that you never saw the man that broken the barrier"

"That is correct, we can only tell that he was an elder man, that disappears in the same way that he arrived, after that we bring all of you to the infirmary and in the same moment that began to awake they disappears in sparks of light"

Shirou remain silent after hearing this, with so many question in his head, the more important one is who the hell was that man.

"What about the familiar ritual? I hope that the person that was making the ritual do not expect that my friends or I will act as its familiar because that student ritual then you can be sure that she will have other thing coming if that is what was in her mind"

"Of course not you do not have to worry about that" said Osmond, worried about the life of Louis, thankful that the ritual was incomplete because now that he knows a little about this young man he was worried that he would kill Louis to release the familiar contract if she had managed to completed.

"By the way young man, sorry I didn't get your name yet"

"Shirou, Emiya Shirou"

"You said that a mad king come to your home land to try to take a treasure from your home land, what happened after that"

"The arrogant king betrays the corrupt priest, as consequence the priest died and the stupid king release the power of the artifact but lose control over it, thankfully the artifact was destroyed by a friend of mine, she..." Shirou remained in silent for a moment, trying to decide if what he saw in his dream inside was real or not. "I hope that she is fine"

"And the king?"

"gone with when the relic was destroyed"

"I see." He didn't need any more words to understand the meaning of what he said. "Until you find your friends or a way to get home, you can stay here as our guess, for the moment I suggest you to rest" after he said that Osmond leave the room.

After he close the door Shirou stand up and walked towards the windows to look outside, it was early in the morning but he still could see a few students beginning their activities, he also could see strange creatures that were walking next to them.

"Where the hell I am?"

Back with Osmond. He has just arrived to his office; it was early but there were already two persons waiting for him.

"Head master, how it went the meeting with the young man" asked Longueville.

"Good and that is a problem"

"What do you mean?" asked Colbert.

"He gives little piece of information but not all and he very subtly tell me that we are in big trouble"

"What did he told you" asked Longueville.

"That two of the girls that were with him were heiress to two noble clans, that he is a combat veteran and that his father had the tittle of magus killer by killing magus that turn into criminals, if what Colbert-sensei told me the last night if correct he must be very proficient in combat, thankfully he seen to be without will power for the moment"

"Shouldn't we arrest him or detain him?"

"Under what charge? For all that we know one of our students under our supervision kidnap by accident members of nobles' families and he has made in a very subtly way told me of the possible consequences if he chose to be hostile by telling us his father title, that boy must very good with dealing with this kind of situations"

Back with Shirou

"_OH man I wonder if I talked too much to that old man, if that was the case Rin is gonna be mad at me, so I better keep this talk as a secret." Though Shirou_

Back with Osmond.

"So what is what are we going to do?" asked Longueville.

"For the moment, keeping happy and help him to look for his friends, in the mean while we need to inform the Queen and the de la Vallière family, this is turning into a big incident and we need to be prepared"

Louise was walking through the halls of the academy. With conflicts emotions, for one side the head master said that even if her summoning was something irregular, she manages to summon something and for that she will allowed to stay in the academy, but in the other hand; what happened to those persons was a mystery and she was very confuse about what to do from now on. But she was sure that later or soon she will have to face some king of consequences for this.

She was in deep though when she saw someone with red hair coming out of the room that she was planning to visit, is that him?

"Excuse me!" said Louis nervously when he saw the red haired man turn to her.

"Yes?" asked a confused Shirou because he didn't have any idea about why someone will call for him in this place, maybe she want to as if he has the right to be here.

"You are one of the nobles that appeared yesterday, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I am not a noble"

"But I saw try to use magic yesterday!" asked a confused Louis, maybe what she saw yesterday was just a hallucination because the stress.

"And what that has to do with been a noble?"

"Are you serious? Is the magic that mark us as nobles because that is the prove that we are the chosen people by the founder Brimir"

"Who?"

"The founder founder Blimir, the more legendary magician that has ever existed!" asked a more confused Louise, how is possible that there is someone in this world that has never hear of the great founder Brimir, even in the barbarian countries knows about him.

"Never hear of him"

"You what?!"

"Excuse me but do you need something from me?" asked Shirou, getting tired of talk about this founder that he has never hear about.

"Ah, sorry I just want to confirm that you are ok, you looked very tired and hurt when you awake last night"

"Wait a moment, you were there with that bald professor, but why?"

"I, you see I ..."

"You were the student that made the summon, didn't you?" asked Shirou as he saw how she low her head and nodded.

"Do you think that you can do it again? To see if you can bring my friends back?" asked Shirou with hope.

"I don't know when I asked Colbert sensei if I can do it again when all of you appeared, I was expending something like a proud wolf or a noble eagle. But when you appeared I was shocked and asked if I could have tried again, but he said no, that a familiar ritual is sacred and that I must accept what I got" said Louise as she look at her side where the others students were given the day to get used to their familiars.

"I am sorry that you do get what you wanted but in this moment I am to worry to care, my friends could be hurt and in this moment you are my best chance to see them again, so I don't care what your teachers will said, I need you to try to summon them again"

"But the professor already said no, besides you had just said that you aren't a noble, why I, Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, third daughter of the de la Vallière" said Louise, she feels guilty about not been able to help him but she already has enough troubles and do not want any more.

"I may not be a noble but I never said something about my friends" said Shirou with a dark tone.

Louise didn't like how that sound.

"Who they are?" asked with concern.

"Just the heiresses of the Tosaka and von Einzbern families, two very important families in two different countries"

"But you said that you are a commoner, how is possible that you know heiresses of nobles houses?!"

"Again with that, I don't know how the things work here but you should be more concern about how to fix this problem now"

"But..."

"GRRRRRRRRHHHHHH" it could be hearing from Shirou stomach.

"Right, why don't we eat first? You hadn't eaten anything since yesterday, so you must be starving" said Louis hoping to change to topic.

"Ok" said Shirou in low voice a little ashamed for the sound that his stomach did.

Louise feel relax when he thought that she manages to change the topic. But that didn't last.

"We will do the summoning after we eat something." Said Shirou making Louise low her head again.

The headed towards the cafeteria, they were about to sit when they hear someone call them.

"Mister Shirou, Miss Vallière"

When they turn they saw how Colbert was walking at a fast step towards them.

"Mister Shirou, you should be resting in the infirmary" said Colbert.

"Professor Colbert, I just found Shirou and because he looks hungry I brought him here"

"If that is the case, then it is no trouble"

"And after that we are going to try to made the summoning ritual to see if she can bring my friends back"

Again Louise looks down hoping to avoid the looks from her professor.

"Mister Shirou, the summoning ritual is something that is only allow to do once, that has been a sacred rule given to use by our founder, I understand that you are worried about yours friends but some rules must be respected."

"Miss Louise already told me that"

"Good, that means that we can ..."

"And I already answered that I do not care about those rules, I want my friends back and I am willing to do anything to do that. ANYTHING!"

"I know that you are worried, but here in Tristan we have rules and laws"

"I didn't want to come here in the first place, I was brought here against my will and now I have to way to know if my friends are fine, tell me is the kidnaping of people part of your laws?"

Colbert remained in silent.

"You used to be a soldier" pointed Shirou.

Colbert was surprised by this because he keeps that part of his life as a secret.

"I don't know what do you mean"

"Yes you do, the way that you distribute your weight between your legs as you took the crosier in your hands, a scared person wouldn't do that, a warrior will be more aggressive, but you look disciplined, so my guess if that you were a soldier"

To Colbert this was the final prove that he need to know that this boy has real combat experience. Before he was hoping that he was just a young boy with great power because that would mean that he would knew how to deal with him, after all young people that had lot of power tend to depend to much from it and that made them easy target for experienced magicians, just like what happened to his old subordinate.

"Will you be ordering something?" asked a maid that today was working in the cafeteria.

"Now that I remember I don't think that you will accept the money of my home land" said Shirou a little embarrassed about get into a cafeteria without money to paid.

"That is no problem, I can pay for you" offered Colbert. Hoping to change the previous topic.

"No thanks, a friend of mine advise me to never owe a favor to a magician if you can avoid it"

"Mister Guest. This academy accepts people from many countries, so we accept different currencies" offer the maid.

"I don't think that you will accept the ones from my home land" as a way to prove his point he took some coins that he has in his pockets and show them to the presents.

To his surprise, they didn't react as he expected. They looked impress.

"I have never seen coins so beautifully crafted" said Louise.

"They are not of gold of silver but the detail is impressed" said Colbert. "You know I am a coin collector, when I was young I travel for many countries and always keep a coins as a souvenir, if possible I would like to buy these coins"

"Are you sure? To be honest with these coins I could only buy a small breakfast in my home land"

"That may be true, but here they are unique and rare and I would like to have them in my collection"

Shirou though about his propositions and because he knew that back in Earth there were people willing to paid a lot of money for rare coins, he accepted.

"But I have no idea about how much these coins could worth"

"I believe that because they are unique you can get two gold coins for them"

"I am sorry but I don't not is that is low or too much"

"Excuse me" said the maid calling their attention. "I believe that if you show your guest how much he can buy with each coins it will be easier for him to understand, by example three copper coins could buy a small meal, ten copper are equivalent to one silver coin and ten silver coins are equivalent to one gold coin" said the maid.

"Thank you for your help, that was really helpful, miss?" asked Shirou.

"Siesta, it was my pleasure"

"Are you sure that you want to paid two gold coins? That sounds like a lot of money" said Shirou.

"For this rare coins, of course" and with that Shirou give him the coins that he has and receive the two gold coins.

Then they proceed to order and eat.

After they were done Shirou began to insist in having Louise try to summon the girls again. Seeing that he will not take a no for an answer.

Louise for her part didn't want to do it but part of her knew that if this could fix this situation it will be the best for her, so she took her wand and prepare her spell.

"A wand?" asked a surprised Shirou.

"It is something wrong?" asked Colbert.

"No, it is that I have never seen anyone use a wand to cast a spell before, I have heard stories but it is my first time seeing one"

"Really, but what they use in your home land if they do not use a wand, maybe staffs?" asked Colbert wondering about what kind of magic exist in others lands.

"That depend of the magician and their specialty" was Shirou answer as he focuses his attention in the pink, hoping and praying for a miracle, he could feel the magic power gathering and he knew that this pink hared girl was about to release her spell, with so much magi gathered he was sure that this is it, that he will be able to see the girls again.

"**BOOOOOOOMMMM!**"

That hope ended in an explosion that leave a dirt in his face.

"I failed again" said a sad Louise.

"Do not worry about that, you just need to keep trying and do not give up and you will see how do you improve" said Shirou trying to support this girl that can be his first clue about how find the first.

"That's right, you can do it!"

"She couldn't do it" said Shirou as she began to clean his face from all the dirt that has landed over him after Louis have try to summon the girls again only to end in an explosion every single time. But what bother him the much was the looks on this girl Louise, with each explosion he could see how the hopeless grew in her face, but at the moment he didn't care, he was so focus in find the girls that he didn't pay attention to Louise feelings. From the beginning he could see that she didn't want to do it, now he believes that there is a reason from that.

Maybe I own her an apology. With that in mind Shirou leave the room that they have room that the academy staff had prepare for him.

It was late afternoon and he was walking in the halls of the academy but now he realizes that he has no idea where her room is. He was about to ask a couple that he saw in the corner but decide to not to do it, after all that blonde boy was getting intimate with that other student and he knew that if he get in the middle even to ask a simple question it will not been well received.

So he walking until he found the maid that has helped him before.

"Excuse me, miss …" Shirou realize that he has just forgotten her name.

"Siesta, are you Professor Colbert guess? Mr..."

"Shirou, Emiya Shiroy, I am sorry that I didn't remember your name, I am terrible with the names, about your question, no I am not a guess, I am just under an unexpected situation that force me to be here"

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that, also you do not need to worry about remember the names of the maids, much of the nobles didn't bother with that"

"That may be but I am not a noble"

"Really?" asked a surprised Siesta. "Sorry for my reaction but seeing someone that is not a noble receiving this level of welcome"

"Is really that unusual?"

"Much of the nobles only saw the commoners as pawns to be used and just because they can use magic they believe that they are better than the others"

"I am sorry to hear that"

"Thank you, by the way did you need something from me?"

"Oh, yes, actually I am looking for the girl that was with me in the afternoon, did you know where I can find her."

"At this time, I believe that she should be in her room in the female students wing, but the boys can go there, you will need to wait until tomorrow if you want to talk with her"

"I see, thank you for your time" and with that both of them leave to attend their business.

For Shirou that means that he will take a night walk hoping that he gets any idea about how he could fix this situation, looking at the window he saw the two mons in the sky.

It had been two days since he came to this world and he didn't know what to think, everything seen so familiar and yet so different, while the magic was common knowledge, hell he even saw a dragon been ride by what he believes been a little girl, the level of development is in the middle age at best. All this looks so unreal to him, if only Rin or Illya were here, they sure will know what to do, they were after all great magus themselves despite their age. Knowing that he will not get any answer in this moment, he headed towards his room. In his way there he saw a handkerchief in the ground around the place were that couple were a while ago, so he picked it up to return it when he saw them again.

The next morning didn't change his mood, he was still worry for the girls and mad at himself because he didn't know what to do, the only thing that he knew was that he will need resources, mainly knowledge and money, about the knowledge he was hoping to use the library of this academy, but about money, that is a hard question, he was thinking about to get a job as a cook, but that was his personal preference and he highly doubt that that will give him the money that he needed, either to get more information that can help him or find the tools that he will need to help the girls, because one of the things that Rin has told him is that the magic is expensive.

On the good side he saw how this morning he could activate his magic circuits a little, it maybe not too much that it was better than yesterday and that means that he will recover his powers with time.

Now he was walking towards the cafeteria to have some breakfast, when he saw Louise and remember that he need to talk with her.

"Can I sit?"

Louise that didn't see him when he walked towards her, so she was surprised, but when she saw who he was she only nodded.

"About what happened yesterday" Shirou began, but in Louise mind she can already feel what will come next, he will make fun of her because once again she failed.

"I am sorry"

"Ehh?" this was a surprise for Louise.

"I was so focus on recovering my friends that I didn't think that you may have your reasons to not want to try again, if I hurt you I am sorry."

To Louise this was a first time, she in fact was expecting for him to made fun of her like the others always do.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you apologize"

"Because it is the right thing to do"

"You are only saying this now but soon you will be like everybody else and began to call me a failure"

"Because I can't do even the single spell right they all explode on my face"

"But you did summon us"

"By mistake, I wanted something like a dragon, an owl, even a mouse, but I fail and now I got others nobles involve in this, my family will be more disappointed than what they are already"

Shirou was about to say something about how families love and support each other but remembering what happened to Rin and Sakura with their parents and also what happened to Illya with her grandparent, he knew that if he said something like that he will hurt her even more.

"Do you have any idea about the reason?"

"If have it I will not have this problem"

"True, sorry for saying that, besides from what I had seen yesterday your magic looks different from the one use on my homeland so I don't know if I could even give you any advice, beside I am no one to try to teach anyone, after all you could said that I am also a failure as a magus"

"What, but that day with Colbert, there is no way that having that power you are a failure, you are saying that to made me feel better"

"As I said my magic is quite different, beside power not always mean talent" said Shirou as he raised his hand and turn on his magi circuits so Louise could see them. The surprise on Louise face was evident. "These are magic circuits, every person that has these can use magic from where I came from. The number and quality of these will determinate if the magus a genius of a third class, like me"

"But your power ..."

"Was an accident"

"Accident?"

"Yes, you see when I was a little kid my father died, he was teaching me magic but because his death and the fact I have no one else to help me I have to begin to learn magic alone using my father notes, but the true is that because I was a kid I didn't understand many of the notes I practice my magic in the wrong way, add to that that I have a rare affinity and I the result was that I develop a strange power"

"An strange power?" asked a curious Louis.

"Yes, it was unique and only could do one thing, it may sound funny now that I think about that but that is the reality even if I don't like it will not change, so I chose to accept and do my best"

"What is this power?"

"Sorry, I do not know you enough to tell you but I can tell you, maybe with time I will, but for now lest just said that my power can only be used at its full capacities in a battle field"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I was ones in your place. Listen if the normal magic didn't work for you then fin a new one that it does"

"But how I can do that?"

"To be honest I do not have any idea, as I told you I am not very good a magic myself"

When Louise hear that answer she almost fell from the table.

"But I can tell you that if you do not give up you will find the answer"

"Thanks, I feel better now" said Louise after a few seconds.

"Besides if I can find Rin, she may be able to help you"

"Rin?"

"The girl with the red shirt, she is the most intelligent person that I know and who knows she may have an idea about how to help you"

"I really hope that you find your friends"

"Yes, me too"

"By the way I would like to ask you something"

"Yes?"

"Do you know about a good job that can allow to earn good money?"

"Money?"

"I will need resources to not only survive, but to get the tools that I need to find my friends"

"Normally the nobles will receive a payment from the country for their service, but you said that you aren't a noble even if you can use magic, to be honest I don't know what method you can use to earn money"

"Oh well, I will have to see what I can find"

"About what?"

Asked Siesta as she come to take their orders

"Good morning Siesta, how are you?"

"I am fine, thanks for asking" To Siesta Shirou was an interesting character, at first she believed that he was a noble and for that she try to be courteous, but when she learned that that isn't the case it become easier to her to talk with him. "Excuse me for intervene in your conversation, but I hear that you are looking for something"

"There is no problem, in fact you may can help me, you see I am looking for a job that allows me to get lot of money fast"

"Those kind of job aren't easy; in fact, they are very dangerous, in fact I do not recommend you to do it"

"So do you have any idea?" asked Shirou with hope. When Siesta see that he will not change his mind sigh and told him.

"The only job that can generate that amount of money is been an adventure, but one of high class"

"An adventure?"

"They do request that can be from something simple as gathering plants to make medicine, to hunt down criminals, the dangerous and harder that the request is the more money than they paid you, but that is because you can die completing the quest, many nobles that had lose their titles become adventures because their magic will give them an advantage"

"That is very interesting"

"You can't be considering this? You had yet to recover your will power so you can use your magic" said Louise

"Will power? But you said that you are not a noble" asked a confuse Siesta.

"That is true, because from where I come from, been able to use magic and been a noble have no relationship between those two concepts, by the way, what is will power?"

"Is the power that is inside us that allows the nobles to use magic, when it runs out the noble needs some time to restore it levels of will power"

"That sounds like mana"

"Mana?"

Instead to answering her, Shirou look back a Siesta.

"And you said that you can get a decent amount of money if I become an adventure?"

"Yes, but it won't be easy, you need to register into a Guild, in that moment they will give you a rank, the rookies get a lower rank that they can rise with achievements and results, the higher that you rank is, the better the request that you can take, but also they become more dangerous"

"For that reason you need to wait until you recover your magic"

"I will not be doing dangerous quest at first, besides that will give me something to, also allow me to get some money and learn more about this place"

Louise and Siesta saw that they will not change his mind so they give up. They proceed to order their food and after they were done, Shirou thank Siesta and leave with Louise that told him that she will take him to the library before she has to go to class.

Shirou was following her when she saw someone and remember that he has something to do.

"Could you excuse me for a second" said Shirou as Louise saw him walk towards Guiche de Gramont, she began to wonder what he could possible need from him when she saw him take a handkerchief from his pocket.

"Excuse me" said Shirou to the blond boy that was talking with another girl. When he turns to see how called him he gives an arrogant smile as he plays with a rose.

"Ara, aren't you the actor that the Louise the Zero contracted the other day?"

"The Zero?"

"That is the number of time that her magic actually worked"

Shirou decide right there that he didn't like this blond arrogant, he remind him to much of Shinji and that was all the reasons that he need to want to limit his contact as much as possible.

"Did you need something from me commoner" said the blond, it seen that the others students have come to the conclusion that Louise haired some actors, even fallow nobles to create that scene the other day hoping to remain in the academy, the fact that no one has seen the other girls involved in the incident, only this boy that seen to be a commoner made that theory seen more real.

"I just found this in the place that you were talking with that girl last night, so I just wanted to return it" said Shirou as he put the handkerchief in the table next to him and began to leave the place no wanting to be next to that blond than what he needed to be.

"What girl is he talking about?" asked a blond girl with an angry look.

"Nothing Montmorency, you know that you are the only girl for me, that commoner must be mistaken or even lying"

"How can you said that!?" said the girl that Guiche was talking with the last night from behind. "I give you that handkerchief as a prove of my felling for you and you said that you will treasured for the rest of your live"

"Is that true?" asked Montmorency even madder than before.

"Well you see, …"

"I can't believe you!" said Montmorency as she leaves the place running.

"You are a liar!" said the other girl as she leaves in a different direction.

All this while all the student in the academy were looking at him.

"He was cheating again?"

"Will he ever learn"

"Two timing again"

Those were the words that could be hear from the others students that now are laughing at Guiche.

Seeing that this has nothing to do with him, Shirou decide to leave that place.

"Hold there!" said Guiche at Shirou.

"Do you want something?"

"I can allow a barbarian like you leave like this after you made those two poor girls cry, so I Guiche de Gramont, from the Gramont family will punish you!"

"Really? Didn't this happen because you were two timing them?"

"How dare to talk to a noble like that!"

"Because you are not acting like one"

"That is it! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Afraid already, he? But then again this is what we can expect from a commoner"

"Ok, but remember, you were the one that asked for this" Normally Shirou will just ignore the blond but the fact that he looks and act just like Shinji, is something that bother him and because he was under lots of stress he decide to use this time to release part of that stress.

"Please Guiche, stop this" said Louise.

"What happen Vallière? Concern that I will hurt the actor that you hired?"

"You do not understand; it is you who should stop this if you do not want to get hurt"

"Please, what can do a commoner against a noble like me?" said with a smirk.

"That is what I am trying to tell you, Shirou..." but she was stopped when Shirou put a hand on her shoulder.

"From this moment on words are Unnecessary" after he said that he walked towards where Guiche was.

"I see that you are brave or a foul to face me" said Guiche as he put out a rose and with a move a petal flew and when it touches the ground and armored figure rise.

"My Valkyrie will be enough to tech you a lesson"

Shirou just look at the armored golem, compared to what he had faced before this was a joke, he tries to trace his swords, but again he couldn't do it, but he wasn't worried, instead he just reinforced his body.

The golem didn't waste time a lunch a punch that Shirou easily avoid. "Compare with sparring with Saber this a game"

With each strike that failed to land, more and more of the students that were looking at the duel began to cheer even more. Between those students were two girls, a voluptuous red haired and a small with light blue hair and glasses. They were heading towards classes when they hear the commotion and went to see what was happening.

To said that they were surprised when they saw what was happening will be an understanding, because at less the red haired had believe the theory that Louise has hired some actors to create that show in the summoning day, but seeing that boy avoid all the attacks of the golem as if they weren't nothing is something that can't ignore.

But for Guiche this has stopping been funny a few moments ago and with each strike that his golem miss, the more worried he gets.

"Stop playing around and end this game!" screen Guiche to his golem, as he moves his rose more and petals flew in the air but when they touch the ground four more golem appeared. "Get him!"

But enemies of this level were nothing for Shirou as he took his stance in front of the first golem, he has already see his fighting style, so he put himself in a position that will force the golem to launch an attack in a way that he has already predicted.

Placing his arms in a x pattern to his side with the left hand up and the right one down, blocking the wrist of the golem that was holding its spear. In that moment his right hand slip and grab the spear as he pushes towards him making the tip of the spears go up, but in that moment he uses his left hand to guide the spear to head of the golem. The impact made its job and that golem fall and Shirou now has the golem spear.

He didn't see the battle of Cú chulainn for nothing and while he prefers a sword, he can make good use of this spear. No given time to Guiche to react he moved and with four strikes well placed the four golems were destroyed. And now he was looking at Guiche right in the eyes, no wasting time he reinforces his legs and in less than a second he was right in front of him and punch him in the stomach with the side of the spears forcing him to fall on his back, then Shirou jumps and the crowd scream when they saw how he has ready to pierce Guiche with his attack.

"NOOOOO" could be hear from the students.

But that scream did nothing as Shirou landed next to Guiche striking with the spears, then all was silent and the student believe that they have just seen a tragedy.

"I GIVE UP, I GIVE UP, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" maybe no.

When the students got closer they could see that the spear has landed right next to Guiche head.

"Never pick up a fight unless you know that you are going to win, never put your pride over your common sense and learn to evaluate your enemy capabilities before a fight, those were the mistakes that today could almost kill you, never forget that"

After he said those words he began to walk away and the students move out of his ways.

"That is what I was trying to warn you, he can use magic and has fought in a war so he is an experience fighter, but you didn't want to hear me" said Louise

"But I didn't see him use magic?" asked the red hair that was with the crowd.

When Louise turns to see who asked that he saw a face that she didn't want to see.

"Kirche what do you want?"

"How cold of you, and what I want is to know more about him."

"Like if I will ever tell you anything" and with that Louise leave the place.

"Oh, you do not want to share, that is ok, I will find it one way or another."

This events cause that many people now were aware that they do not want to mess with Shirou in a bad way, and for that they keep their distance. The staff of the academy on the other hand where happy to see how someone finally put an arrogant noble on his place, at first they didn't react that way because they hear how Louise say that that Shirou could use magic, so they believe that this was a fight between nobles, but then Siesta told them that in Shirou homeland just because you can use magic that do not made you a noble, that piece of information change their point of view about him, that and the fact that after that he come to the kitchen and asked if he could use it to cook something. The fact that he didn't order them to made him something to eat, he was polite with them and that he was a really good chef, prove that he was just one of them even if he can use magic, so he was always welcome, in special because he began to teach them some of his recipes.

In this time his friendship with Siesta grew and now they talk when they have free time.

The fact that it was show that Shirou was the real deal also cause consequences in the teacher's staff, as now he was invited to take class with the others students, but he declines saying that he still need to find a way to find his friends. After some talks with the principal it was agree by both of them that Shirou will had access to the academy library and assist to class in the morning and in the afternoon he will be free to do as he want, in his new job as adventure.

At first the people of the guild believe that he was just a fallen noble and that he will quit after a few days of hard work but he shows them that the hard work was nothing for him. He began to made small jobs, earning little by little and soon this become his routine, attend classes in the morning, do some small jobs in the afternoon and go back a small cabin in the academy, the cabin was apart from the students dorms, this cabin was offer to him by the principal after Shirou asked to a recommendation on a good inn where he can find a nice room in the occasions where he arrived too late for the curfew, because the academy was still responsible for him the principal ended offer him a cabin that was free close to the maintenance staff.

But not all was good, because he has been here for around two weeks and he has yet to find a clue about how he can find the girls, and to add a problem to his list, he still can use all his powers yet, yes he can reinforce his body but nothing like before and he can still nothing, not even a butter knife and that was frustrating, he feels so helpless and he hates it.

But that day when he arrives to the cabin and walked next to the kitchen he saw something. A cooking pot so big that could be used as a bathtub was placed next to the place of the garbage.

"Why someone would dispose of something like this that can still work" asked Shirou.

"Ah, hello mister Shirou" said a man that was walking out of the kitchen

"Hello Thomas, I was just wondering why someone would dispose of this cooking pot if still can be used" Shirou greet the chef in chief, that has become his friend.

"I agree with you but a student come complaining about how we can use old tools to made the meals of the future leaders of this country, in the end the admin department agree to buy us new cooking pot and others thing, not that it was necessary, to be honest I believe that this is a waste"

"I see" said Shirou, that after a second turn to look at the chef. "Do you thing that it will be any problem if I take this?"

"I do not see any problem and I would prefer that someone like you have it, but for what you will be using this cooking pot, is too big to be used to cook the meal of one person"

"Oh, that is because I will not use it to cook anything" said Shirou with a smile.

Later that night, at the side of the cabin that Shirou was using that was more hidden from the rest of the campus we see how the cooking pot that Shirou just got was set and ready, but no to cook, because now it is a bathtub. Shirou has expend the last hour and half getting the water from the draw well and getting the fire to warn the water to the exact point and many would question why he was doing that? But the answer was very simple, Japanese man love hot water baths.

So when all was ready Shirou got in.

"Ahh, this is good" said Shirou but the moment that he said that he began to think again in the girls, in fact the reason behind why he is so busy is because in the moment stop doing something; anything, he began to remember that he has yet to find a way to rescue the girls. Taking a deep breath, he submerged into the water.

A few moments earlier.

"I wonder if Shirou-san will enjoy this" said Siesta as she walked towards the cabin that Shirou was using. Over the past days they had become good friends as they talked when Shirou spend time with her when he is in the kitchen, it was interesting see how a boy that can use magic also like to do housework and often offer to help her, something that it was always welcome.

It was in those occasions that they began to talk about their lives. Siesta told him about her dream to one day have a vineyard. But all that Shirou ever talked was about his friends and how he was trying to find them, by now she has already heard many stories about his friends and she kind feel jealous of the level of loyalty that he has over them. But she also saw how each day that past with a way to find a method to reunite with them put a lot stress on him.

That is why she is bringing some tea and candies, to cheer him up.

She was about to arrive to the main door when she saw that was light at the other side of the house, the kind of light that you only saw in a wood fire, curious about what could be she walked to the source of that light only to see that big cooking pot that was dispose early today.

"What it is doing here?" asked Siesta as she got closer to the cooking pot that was full of water with wood fire warning the water.

"AHHH" said Shirou as he emerges from the water.

"KYAA!"

"Siesta? What are you doing here?"

"Shirou you scare me!"

"I am sorry; I didn't know that you were here"

"I just came here to share some candies and tea but now the tea fell over my uniform, by the way what are you doing?"

"Oh this is how the baths in my country are, are you ok?"

"That is interesting and thank you for asking, I manage to avoid dropping the candies but the tea is over me and I feel sticky"

"Well you can come in and wash yourself" said Shirou joking.

"Really? Thank you" and them Siesta began to undress, while Shirou hurry to turn face the other side. He wanted to said that it was just a joke but that would offend her and he didn't want to do that.

From the corner of his eye he could see how she cleaned her uniform with the water of the bathtub and put it in a clothesline that was next to them.

"Are you sure that you want to get in with me? I am a man after all"

"You are not the kind of man that will take advantage of this situation, besides it is dark so you won be able to see too much" after she said that she got into the water.

"Ahh, this feel so good, only the nobles can have baths like this"

"In my home, in fact in many homes, they have one of these but they are small and only one person can use it at the time."

"It must be wonderful have a place like this were the nobles do not take thing away from you"

"Are you talking by experience?"

"Many in this country will talk by experience, everytime that a noble want something from the commoners they just take it, sometime they even took the daughters of normal people and hire them as 'maids' but they are treated as concubines against their will, but they can't do nothing but to wait until the nobles get bored of them so they can leave that place"

"That some terrible" said Shirou remembering the terrible past that Sakura had told them after she gathered the valor to finally talk about that.

"It is my greatest fear that someday that is what will happen to me"

They remained in silent after she said that for a few moments.

"That remind me, here are the candies that didn't fell" said Siesta as she offered a little box while she was getting close.

Shirou ones again turn to see the other side.

"You do not need to be so modest, I am just a maid and I am sure that you must have someone special that is beautiful, besides you will make me feel a little embarrassed if you are so serious"

"I am sorry" said Shirou as he looks at the front while he accepts the candies that she was offering him.

"See, that is a lot better"

"Thanks Siesta"

They remained there talking about normal stuff until the fire under the cooking pot turn off and the water began to cold.

In that moment they give for ended the bath, whit Siesta getting up first while Shirou close his eyes to give her privacy until she was fully dress.

"This is a nice experience; it is a shame that I may never repeat it again"

"Why not? I am planning to do this once a week and you are free to join me if you want" Offer Shirou with the best of the intentions.

"Oh Shirou, could it be you really want to see me naked?"

"No, yes, I mean, I want to said" Shirou try to said something that can't offend Siesta. But she began to laugh.

"Oh Shirou I am just joking again besides I now that I am not that beautiful"

"But you are beautiful and I really appreciate your friendship"

This time it was Siesta turn to blush.

"Thank you" said Siesta in a low voice. "I will take your offer for the next time that you are going to use the bath" and with the she began to walk away.

"Siesta" Shirou call her, when she turned to see him, he said. "If a noble ever try to take you away, I will come to rescue you"

Siesta could only nod and said thank you as she began to walk away but this time with a small smile.

**Notes.**

**The was the third chapter. In the next one Shirou will find a way to talk with the girls and will get a new sword, but that sword will be the cause of a lot of troubles to him. That swords in question come from the manga Mannen D-rank No Chuunen Boukensha, Yotta Ikioi De Densetsu No Ken Wo Hikkonuku.**

**I hope to have one chapter each three weeks, but I need a Beta for this story. I take time to write my ficcs after I come home from my work in the nightshift and I am already very tired when I began to write the chapters. For that reason, I need a beta that can help me with the grammar part.**

**In the meanwhile, you can take a look to my others ficcs.**

**Until the next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there.**

**This story has arrived to the point where you have to read the first chapters of the manga Mannen D-rank No Chuunen Boukensha, Yotta Ikioi De Densetsu No Ken Wo Hikkonuku, to understand the personality of Shirou new sword.**

**You will also see some elements related to my main story in this chapter. In addition, I will be having more time to write more chapters because less than thirty miles away from where I live and work there was a positive contact with the Corona virus, so in my work they send us home to do telework. Next, I will be working on my Naruto ficc before I move to my main ficc.**

**In addition, I want to thank the support that I receive for this story. **

**Finally, I would like to talk to you about someone that has sent me messages that I will not say their name, because there is no point. The messages were critiques and I am fine with that because I know that I am not perfect and in some cases, I use the critiques that I receive to improve the story. However, I would like to talk about this person. He sent a message, not only criticizing, but also insulting. He talked about the rules to write a good ficc like he was an expert. So, I was wondering how 'good' he is at writing ficcs that he can talk about rules to write a ficc. I went to his profile and saw hundreds of ficcs that he follows, but he has never written a single story. Not only that, but he has the private message option of his profile turned off. **

**From this, I can gather a few conclusions that I would like to share with all of you to see if you believe that I am correct about him.**

**The first thing is that he talks about rules to write ficcs like it was a law that everyone knows, but he himself has never written a single ficc. That made me believe that he is the kind of person that stays on the couch or bench while others are playing and he is hoping for someone to fail, just to have a reason to criticize them, believing that he can do better. Probably happy if someone gives him a participation trophy. **

**As someone that had broken his right hand in a competition and went on to train right after I recovered so I could win the next time, something that did happen a year later, I can tell you that I have more respect for someone that tries his best, even if they fail. Rather than someone that sits on the bench saying that he can do it better without even trying.**

**The second thing is the use of insults, normally that tells me that the person that uses insults is very insecure, does not know how to win an argument and believes that if they can intimidate the other person they can 'win' the argument. **

**Sorry but that does not work with me, my parents did not raise a coward that runs away from trouble.**

**Finally the fact that he turns off the private message option in his profile. That tells me that he is afraid of confrontation; in fact, he is so afraid that even an email confrontation is something he tries to avoid. Also by turning off the private message option from his profile, this prevents other authors from sending him a reply and for that reason he believes that he has the last word in the 'argument'. In other words, he believe that he won, even if that is only inside his head.**

**My analysis of this person is that he is a very insecure person that hopes to see how other people made mistakes so he can feel better about himself and that is a coward. **

**What do you think? I work in the IT department, but do you believe that I have a future with psychological analysis?**

**To my other readers, I will tell you that I will continue this ficc. If you have a constructive critique or an idea that you want to share with me, feel free to do it and if I use your idea I will give you the credit.**

**I want to thank Fate-Stay Nerd for been the beta of this chapter. **

**Also I would like to recues a small pray for Zetsuie2, because he is one of the persons that has the bad luck of get the Corona Virus.**

**Now back with this chapter**

Within Shirou's UBW

In Front of the Emiya house within the expanse of endless blades we can see Saber sitting on the porch; she was so deep in though that she did not hear when someone sat next to her.

"Are you ok, Saber?" asked Rin.

"Yes, I was just thinking about the past."

"Do not worry, I am sure that we will find that idiot and then he will have to make our favorite dishes for worrying us so much." Rin said in an effort to cheer her up.

"This time I wasn't thinking about Shirou, well not the whole time. I was thinking about a friend of mine."

"A friend?"

"Yes, in my time as a living human, I did not know what happened to him. It was until I was summoned to the four grail war that I learned of what befell him"

"And who is this friend?"

"Merlin"

"Merlin! You mean the Merlin, the famous magician that had ever existed?"

"The same."

"I guess that I should not be surprised, after all he was part of your legend."

"Yes he was."

"How was he, as a person I mean?" She asked with beaming eyes.

"He was a prankster, a party lover, a womanizer, always wanting to be the center of attention. He refused to do anything that he considered boring and had a talent of getting on your nerves" Saber said with a sigh.

"Really?" asked a disappointed Rin.

"Yes really." Saber responded ruefully, "But he was also a wise adviser, a loyal friend and the best magus that I would ever meet."

Rin's mood changed for the better, but then she jokingly asked, "Even better than me?" That actually got Saber to stop and think for a second, surprising Rin. Nervously, she called out to Saber to continue

"According to the legend he is still alive inside Avalon, but as a prisoner in a tower where he cannot leave. So I was wondering if this is how he felt, spending the rest of eternity in a beautiful place, but without the freedom to leave and meet the people that he cared for, or having the chance to meet new friends and have new adventures"

"I see." said Rin after she understood what she meant.

"Now, not only do I regret that I may never see him again, but that I may suffer his same fate. But, at least I have good company." Saber finished with a smile.

"Do not worry; I am sure that we will manage to get out of here." Rin responded with confidence.

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because that idiot will get himself into a big trouble in no time and somehow his luck will make us all part of it."

"Aren't you a little harsh?"

"Can you deny that it will happen?"

The two friends looked at each other, with silent and serious expressions until their masks broke and they began to laugh.

**Back with Shirou in the real world. **

Shirou had been trying to get any clue that could help him find the girls. He had spent a lot of his time in the academy library, not that it helped, considering that all the books there are meant to teach students. So if there was any book or artifact that could help him, it wouldn't be there.

So, instead he began to spend his time trying to find any new clues outside the academy. So far, he had been doing small jobs at the adventurer's guild, trying to not only make money, but also acquire information about what he could do in the future.

**Flash back**

It had been a couple days after Shirou became an adventurer, and he had been doing small jobs while he learned more about this place.

When people at the guild learned that he was living in the academy, they believed that he was a fallen noble. So, a couple of veterans adventurers thought that it would be a good idea to teach him his place in the guild. And they, and they did a fantastic job because after Shirou beat them black and blue, all the adventurers learned that they did not want to mess with him.

Normally he would not bother with this, but the need for money and the fact that the guild provided an ID that allowed him to easily move between cities, becoming an adventurer was too tempting an offer.

Now he is walking towards a weapon shop in order to acquire a better weapon than the knife that Siesta let him borrow. Normally he would be the last person that would need to purchase a sword but because his powers had not come back, he had no choice. So for a few days he got a few low paying jobs to gather enough money to buy a (temporary he hoped) sword.

Now he was standing right into the main door of a weapon shop that someone at the guild had recommended to him. He was about to go in when a blond girl with short hair and some kind of uniform walked out with a sword in hand. Normally this would not be unusual, if not for the fact that the sword was talking!

"HA, finally out of that third rate shop, now I can take a look at the outside world after so many decades."

"Listen well, I only bought you because someone told me that you had the skill to adsorb magic and that is a skill that I will need if I am to defend the princess from any mages that wish to attack her."

"Excellent, now I will be part of the royal guard! You can be at ease, because the great Derflinger will show you his immense power." THe sword shouted as the woman walked off.

For Shirou this was a surprise because even inside of his arsenal, he did not have any sentient weapons. "Oh man, if I had arrived just a little earlier I could have bought that sword. I hope that they still have some swords as interesting as that one." he murmured. With that hope, he entered that weapon shot.

**End of the flashback. Back to the present**

Sadly, they did not have another talking sword.

The strange part was that the owner said that talking swords are a pain to deal with and that he will never accept another one in his store. That was something that Shirou didn't understand, but he did not have time to worry about that. Shirou had accepted a quest to go hunting goblins in a town that is a couple days of journey from the city, and he needed a weapon.

While this was a low class mission, there was something that attracted his attention. Apparently, there were some kind of ruins in the forest that is close to that town. Rumours say that within that forest there is some kind of sword in a stone that no one has been able to remove in centuries.

Hearing that he could not help, but remember the legend of Excalibur and Saber. Could it be that there is another legend like the one of Excalibur here?

Could it have some relationship with Saber?

Even if that is not the case, this was the only clue that he has gotten since he woke up and he needed to see it for himself.

He had already arranged the transportation to get there, but it would not leave until tomorrow, so he still had some time to go to the cabin where he was staying and get ready for the trip. As he was getting closer to the cabin, he sensed something and a moment later he jumped to the side and a large red lizard landed where he had been just a moment ago.

"It is a good night for a walk, isn't it Miss Kirche?" said Shirou to the red haired girl that was stepping out from her hiding spot.

"Mow, I thought that we finally had you," Kirche said with a pout.

"Better luck next time." Shirou said with a slight smile as kept walking.

"By the way I hear that you got a new sword," said Kirche.

"While it is true that I got a sword, I wouldn't call her a new one." Shirou said as he pulled the sword that he bought. While not dull, even a novice could tell that it had already been in use for years.

"But, Why buy such an old sword?"

"It was the best one that I could afford." Shirou said while scratching the back of his head.

"Well, if that is the case, then you're in luck, because I have something for you." Kirche said proudly, as she showed him the package that she was carrying behind her. When she took off the blanket that covered it, an ornate golden sword with jewels was unveiled. "With this sword you will be able to fight all you want." said a happy Kirche.

Shirou for his part took the sword and after a few moments returned to her.

"I appreciate the offer but I must decline."

"Why? It is because of Louise, you do not need to be so worried about her."

The day after he beat that blond kid he was surprised when a red lizard came after him. Thanks to his reflexes he managed to avoid it when it attempted to jump him, fearing an enemy attack he began to look for a weapon when he saw a bronze candlestick over one table, he reached out and grabbed it and was about to try to hit that lizard when he heard someone scream, "STOP!"

It was Kirche and that was how they met, he later learned about how she and Louis did not get along too well, something that was obvious when Louise arrived to see what was the commotion and began to argue with her.

"No, it has nothing to do with her"

"Then could it be that you are too shy, or maybe it is your pride?"

"It is nothing like that, if you are too shy you will never do anything and pride is something that is useless and does not allow you to protect your loved ones." said Shirou with intensity.

"Then why do you not want to take the sword?" asked a surprised Kirche.

"I saw that the metal of that sword wasn't forged in the right way at the part that connects the blade with the handle. If I were to use this sword in battle, it would break at any moment. In a few words this sword is only for ornament, but I appreciate your intentions."

"You are a strange one, do you know that?"

"I hear that a lot, even in my hometown."

"You could take that sword and get money from the gold and jewels that it has, but you didn't. If you say that you do not have pride, and then what is stopping you from doing that."

"As you said I am a strange one, have a good night Miss Kirche." Shirou said, as he began to walk towards his cabin.

"Shirou Emiya, you are a strange one, but that is what makes you interesting," said Kirche as she headed towards her room.

**The next morning**

Shirou was at the main gate, about to leave when someone called out to him.

"Waking earlier again I see," said a voice from behind.

"Good morning Siesta."

"Good morning Shirou, heading to the Guild?"

"Actually I have a mission and will have to leave the city for a couple of days."

"I hope that it is not too dangerous."

"It's something simple, but I heard about a place close to the quest location that may have some information about one of my friends"

"Really? Then I wish you good luck"

"Thank you, I will see you when I get back"

With that Shirou left that place, never seeing the carriage that was passing by.

"Hold" said the passenger to the driver.

"Something happened my lord?"

"That maid, that has just walked back to the academy, she is beautiful and exotic with that black hair, I must have her" said the passenger as he began to make plans about how he can get that maid. She would be a nice addition to the maids of his home until he got bored of her.

**Time skip two days later**

"Thank you so much!" said an older man that was in front of a large group of villagers.

Shirou had arrived at this town late in the afternoon the day before to answer their request for help. It was a farm town, but he could see how they had entrenched the best that they could. Even with that the damage was evident, in particular the casualties when he saw bodies covered with blankets.

Normally the idea of seeing some creatures that he has only read about would be something very interesting for him. However after seeing the death and destruction that they caused, the only thing that he wanted to do was help these people.

When he was in the middle of his meeting with the elder of the village, a voice of alarm could be heard and Shirou knew what he needed to do.

It was a surprise to see those small green monsters, but the surprise was short lived as he took his sword and jumped into action killing the first one via slicing him in half.

There were eleven in total, but that meant nothing to him as he began to kill them one by one. Even the ones that tried to escape didn't manage to run too far before Shirou caught up to them.

That night the town celebrated the end of their troubles, and some of the village girls wanted to "show him" their gratitude, something that he rejected to their dismay.

However, he began to ask questions about the ruins and the sword in the stone that he had heard about. The elder started to tell an old story that the entire villager knew, but they all got quiet so they could hear it again.

It was the story of a hero who had to face a demon. With help of his friends, a group of nobles maidens and the power of the Holy Sword Venus that was created by Vigne, Goddess of love & victory. The hero managed to defeat the demon and at the end of his life the hero placed his holy sword into the stone inside of the temple, where it would wait until a new hero could pull it out. Even now, within the temple in ruins after centuries, Venus still remains in the stone, waiting for the chosen hero.

The next day, Shirou headed to where the sword was supposed to be. After walking for a few hours he managed to find the ruins. There in the middle of what it seems to be the remains of the main chamber, he saw it. A magnificent sword with a golden guard and a blue handle, in a way the presence of this sword reminded him of Excalibur and Caliburn even if their forms were different, but the aura that they have were something that he could not explain.

Shirou wondered if this is how Saber felt when she first pulled out Caliburn and began her legend.

Shirou was hoping that this sword would somehow be related to Saber. However he now saw that they have nothing to do with each other. Even then, Shirou felt a great curiosity about the blade and wondered if he could pull it out, but you know what they say about curiosity.

"All right, let's do this." well maybe Shirou did not know what they said about curiosity.

He got ready and as he put his hands on the sword a light began to shine from it, that was a surprise but he chose to continue. In the next moment the sword slid out very easily.

But what happened next was a surprise, the light became stronger, so much so that he had no other option but to cover his eyes. When he opened them again, he wasn't in those ruins, he was back in UBW, to be more precise right in front of the Emiya home.

"How can this be?" said a surprised Shirou.

"You can thank me for that." said a voice next to him.

Shirou quickly turned to see the person that had talked, only to find a silver haired girl.

"Who are you?"

Before he could get an answer, a voice caught his attention.

"SEMPAI!" That voice was Sakura, he raised his head only to see her running towards him. Sakura for her part, slowed in front of him and walked little by little until she could rasie her hand to touch his face. However her hand went through him, like he was a ghost.

"Sakura, are you all right?"

"Sempai, you are here, but how? And what happened to you? Why can't I touch you?" Asked frantically as her hands continued to pass through him.

"Sakura has something happened?" asked the voice of Rin. She then came walking out of the house in the company of Rider and Saber. When they saw him, they froze.

This has to be a dream that is what Shirou was thinking. He tried to move closer to the girls to hug them and tell them how much he had missed them. But when he was about to walk towards them he felt a little pull in his hand.

"Wait a moment, lover boy, if you release my hand you will be sent back to that forest." said the silver haired girl.

"Who are you?" asked Shirou, surprised by what this girl had said.

"I am the legendary sword Venus, the greatest creation of Duncan the God of Blacksmithing that was blessed by Vigne, Goddess of love & victory." said the girl with great pride.

"You are a sword?" asked Rin as she got closer.

"Is this some kind of game to you?" asked Illya.

"Wait, I can feel familiar power from this girl, something divine," said Rider.

At that moment Venus turned into her sword form which rested in Shirou's hands.

That was a big surprise for all present, after a few seconds she turned back into her human form.

"Is that enough to prove it to you?"

"Yes, it is" said Saber as she got closer.

"This means that we can finally be together?" asked a happy Sakura with tears in her eyes.

"About that, there is still a little problem that need to be fixed before that"

"What problem?" asked a worried Shirou.

"I believe that it will be for the best if we talk about this inside your home."

**While this was happening.**

Back in the magic academy, we see a worried Siesta heading to the headmaster's office. This was the first time that she had been called and as far as she knew she has not done anything wrong, so she was wondering what it could be. Once she arrived at the office, his assistant told her to wait for a moment while she told the headmaster about her arrival. A moment later he told her to come in.

"You sent for me?" asked Siesta as the bad feeling grew stronger when she saw the expression on his face.

"Miss Siesta, I just received a letter from Lord Mott, he asked to hire your services." Osmond could not see her in the eyes, in particular because he knew what services she would be forced to do.

For Siesta, this was her worst nightmare becoming reality. She could try to resign and go back to her home. However, she knew that once a noble wants a new toy, they will stop at nothing until they have it.

"When should I report to his mansion?" asked a resigned and sad Siesta.

"He is in the capital at this moment and should arrive in two days. You can take those days off, in case you need to prepare something."

"Thank you."

Without saying another word Siesta left that office, not wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

**Back with Shirou and the others.**

"Now, I believe that it is time that we get an explanation."

"Indeed, but we need to hurry, the time that we can be here is limited."

"What do you mean? We had been waiting for years," said a mad Illya.

"Years? But we have been apart for only a few weeks" said a surprised.

"It has been years for us, Shirou." said a serious Saber.

"But how? I mean you look the same."

"We do not have an answer for that." said Rin.

"However, I do." Venus said.

All the presents focus her attention on her.

"It is because you are trapped between life and death."

"WHAT!"

"When you sacrificed your lives to stop that demon from destroying your world, it qualified you as heroes worthy to be in the throne of heroes, other than Saber and Rider over there since they were already heroic spirits."

"But you need to become a legend to enter the throne. People need to sing your praises and your name be put in the history books, or written down in legend in order to become a heroic spirit. When that battle happened we were alone, there was no one that should know about us." Illya said.

"There were two entities that know of your efforts."

"Who?" asked Rin.

"Gaia and Alaya."

Those names needed no introduction, and they began to worry about the direction where this talk was heading.

"Why would they know about us?" asked Sakura.

"Your battle decided the future of your world and your people, it is only natural that they will pay attention, even if those entities knew of your sacrifice. They are two of the most important and powerful entities in your former world and that alone is enough to make you heroes. However, more importantly, it joined your legends, by working together to stop Angra Mainyu you joined your fates together, forever."

"If that is true then why are we here and why did Shirou go to .." after a moment Saber turned to look at Shirou and ask. "By the way, where had you been all these years?"

"About that" said Shirou as he began to tell them what has happened to him ever since he had awakened in that magic academy.

"Familiars?"

"Two moons?"

"Magic is openly used?"

"Middle aged civilization?"

Were the questions asked by the girls as Shirou told them his story.

"But that does not explain why sempai was transported to that world while we stayed here, and why the difference in the timeline?" asked Sakura.

"That is because all of you were sent here by a person that interfered in the process of your ascension to the throne. Shirou was the only one to awaken in my world because there is a link between him and this world. However, since you have met again you do not need to worry, the time flow for this place is now synchronized with Shirou's."

"Are you talking about the strange man that appeared in the academy and released Rin's Bounded Field?"

"If you are talking about that trouble maker Zelretch, then you are correct"

"**Zelretch!" **Rin and Illya screamed.

"But, what does he have to do with this situation." Asked Sakura

"I believe that it will be better if I told you what happened."

**Flashback previous night **

We now see a sword trapped in a rock in the middle of a forest. However, imperceptible to the human eye, the form of a silver haired little girl is sitting next to it looking at the moon.

For a thousand years, she had been looking at the sky as her only way to pass the time, save for the few times that someone had come and tried to pull her from the stone. They always failed however, and lately they have been coming less and less.

"You know, in normal circumstances I would say that a little girl shouldn't be outside at this hour of the night."

When Venus turned to see who was the one that said that, she froze, after all she did not expect to see this man ever again.

"**YOU!**"

"OH, I was hoping that someone would be happy to see me again."

"After the mess that you caused, you still have the gall to expect that someone would be happy to see you!"

"Hey, believe it or not, it was an accident."

"An accident?! You caused the discrimination against the Elfs, you promoted the slave trade of demi humans, you create the idea that the magi should rule over everyone else and you are the reason that none of this has changed in six thousand years!"

"It was not on purpose, I mean the only thing that I said was that the Elves shouldn't be so stingy and share more of their beer. And how was I supposed to know that by saying demi humans girls were so pretty that, if I could, I would take them as pets. The people from this world then began believing that it is fine to make them slaves. Also how would saying that the magi from this land are nice people and that this place is beautiful because of them make them believe that I chose them as the rulers of this land and that they have to keep things exactly the same."

"YOUU!"

"As I said it was an accident!"

"Caused by the way that you used your powers irresponsibly and then you just left this place and left us to deal with the aftermath for six thousand years."

"It may sound bad, but for me it has only been a few decades since the last time that I was here."

"It doesn't change anything."

"But what if I told you that I came here with a solution?"

"A solution? You?"

"Well. I believe that it will be better to say that I brought some people with me that will be the solution for this problem."

"And who are these people that can fix this six thousand years old mess?"

"A group of young heroes that sacrificed their lives to save their world."

"Sacrificed their lives? I hope that you aren't planned to bring some undead creatures here."

"Of course not, but tell me. have you heard about the heroic spirits?"

"Of course that I know about them, but what would be the point? They need to be linked to a magi of this world to be able to stay here and even with their power that will not be enough."

"But they will not be heroic spirits"

"But you just said that.."

"That was only as an example. You see, I happened to be there at the exact moment when their souls were ascending to the throne of heroes. So I can made a small change in the process"

"The throne of heroes is where the Akashic record are stored, there is no way that you could interfere, its guardians will kill you"

"You know that the Grail didn't send the real heroic spirits, it creates a copy and sends them in the form of a vessel"

"I know that, but why is that important?"

"There was a danger in one of the many worlds that my Kaleidoscope magic allowed me visit, the danger was so great that even Alaya and Gaia chose to work together to save themselves. They needed this group of young heroes, so when they were ascending to the throne of heroes, they created and sent their copies and with a little of my help, they sent them to that world."

"If that is true, how will all of this help my world, unless... oh you wouldn't dare." said Venus as she saw the look on Zelretch. "You created your own copy and sent them here?"

"Actually, Gaia and Alaya were the ones that created the copies, I just made a paradox where they were sent here as well."

"Either way they will still need something that links them to this world."

"You do not need to worry about that. You see one of them is heading here and when you meet him, you will see why."

After Zelretch said those words he left in the same way that he came.

**End of the flashback.**

"So we really died that day and it was my fault." said a sad Sakura.

"Please don't say that" said Rin, who came to comfort her sister.

"But you all had a great future ahead of you, before you died. Maybe it would have been better if I had died alone"

"I would never allow that, none of us would," said Shirou.

At that moment Rider stood in front of her.

"Tell me Sakura, do you believe that I am fake?"

"What?"

"Do you believe that I or Saber are fakes?"

"Of course not, you are my friend, all of you are"

"Well, Saber and I were summoned from the throne of heroes before, a couple of times actually and each time we remember the experiences that we life, the people that we meet, all the memories good or bad were back to our original soul and each time that we were summoned we keep those memories, and for us that is real."

After Rider said those words, she hugged Sakura to console her.

"But, that is what you said. If that is true then why did I get hungry in the academy? Why did I need to sleep and, if I am a servant, why am I not taking energy from a magus in this land to keep my existence intact? And don't forget that I cannot use my powers."

"That is because you are alive."

"What?" asked Shirou

"But you said that they had turned into heroic spirits." this time it was Saber who talked.

"I finally understand what that old vampire said." Said Venus as she rose the hand that she was holding with Shirou to show the marks that he has.

"In this world, there exist old deities that rule over its destiny. They are Emroy, the God of War, Hardy, the Goddess of the Underworld, Elange, the God of Knowledge, his twin Ral La, the Goddess of Learning, Duncan, the God of Blacksmithing, and finally Vigne, the Goddess of love & victory. The last two were the ones that created me."

"But what does that have to do with all of us?"

"Because Shirou carries both Duncan and Vigne's marks, in few words he is their adopted son, a demigod."

"WHAT!"

"Wait a minute, you said that he is their son because he has these marks. Does that mean he is their chosen one?" asked a surprised Illya.

"Normally that would be the case, but I can feel the energy of both of them, Duncan and Vigne on those runes, believe me Duncan was the one that forged me and Vigne gave me life, in few words they are my parents and that would made me your big sister"

"Wait a minute, that is my job!" Illiya said as she began to walk threateningly towards Venus.

"But how can you be sure of that?" asked Saber, trying to change the topic.

"Because of Shirou's powers. You see when you connect with a sentient weapon, that union goes in both ways. This means that the weapon is also connected with you, thanks to that I know that all I have said is true."

"That still does not explain how he can be alive." Rin said.

"I don't know anything about your former world, but this world has many stories about how deities have children and they are born in interesting ways. Many of these stories are fake, but some not, and by rewriting your origin in this world you are now a demigod."

"But why can't I use my powers?"

"Because you are incomplete," Venus said, she then looked at the other girls. "In this world your previous actions don't matter, only the legend that you have when you arrived here, and in that legend you are linked to each other via destiny, unless you are together in the real world you will be incomplete and the same goes for your powers and skills."

"But is there a way to get us out of here?" asked Rin

"Yes, it is but you will need to do what I say," said Venus as she looked at Shirou.

Now all present were paying even more attention to this sword.

"The first thing you need to know Shirou is that if you die, all of you die because at this moment you are the only reason why this place exists." Said Venus talking about UBW. "In this moment your life is not only yours."

Shirou gulped.

"The second thing you need to know is that on this continent you will be seen as a heretic, because for the last six thousand years they have followed the religion of the founder Brimir."

"Founder Brimir?" asked Illya

"The religion that was founded after Zelretch visited this world and did all the crazy things that he does. So if the people of this land believe that you have any relationship with Duncan and Vigne they will try to kill you, and in your current state even if you can kill many of them you will die."

"I see…." said Shirou.

"But you haven said anything about how we can get out of here." Rin said.

"I am getting to that!" Venus snapped, she then turned to Shirou once more. "And you should be thankful that you found me. You see as the sword that was given life by the Goddess of love & victory, if you use me to achieve feats of love and victory, that will give me the power that I need to be able to get the girls out of here, one at the time."

"What do you mean?"

"That you can get one girl out of here at the time, but the price for each one will be a feat that combines love and victory"

"I see you, so you need a quest to increase your power" said Saber understanding the need for such action.

"I get the part of victory, but how can I acquire the part of love?" asked Shirou with energy, he finally has a way to rescue the girls.

"That is pretty simple," Venus said. She then raised her hand towards the girls and, in a fast motion, she put her left index finger between the middle of her right index finger and thumb. "By having lots of sex!"

Now all the presents fell to the ground. But when the girls recovered they were not happy.

"What that nonsense are you saying!?"said a mad Rin.

"What do you mean by nonsense? He is perfect for this"

"The hell he is!" said Illya.

"Are you sure about that" asked Venus.

"Of course we are, Shirou is a gentle soul that will not take advantage of any maiden," said Saber.

"Really?" said Venus that with a little of magic create a small mirror that shows a scene of a forest, but it wasn't an ordinary forest, because they could see a cabin on it, but not any cabin, it was a cabin that Shirou, Rin and Saber knew very well because it was the one that they used to hide from Illya and Berserker. It was also the same cabin where they had to use 'that' ritual to help Saber, but before they could ask what the meaning of the image was, sounds of ecstasy and love making could be heard. In that moment the images changed to reveal what was happening inside the cabin; yes it was showing that time, and the view of the beautiful bodies of Rin and Saber covered in sweat as Shirou was over them, taking everything from their bodies and they were happy to offer them to him.

For Illya, Rider and Sakura they already knew about that event after Shirou and the girls had told them about it, in the year that they spent together here, but knowing about it and seeing it is a big difference.

"Did you say something?" asked Venus with a little smirk.

"THAT WAS DIFFERENT!" said a blushing Rin.

"THAT'S RIGHT! IT WAS A CASE OF LIFE AND DEATH!" added Saber with the same red face as Rin.

"Really?"

The images suddenly changed to show a new view, this time it was a room, one from this very home, in it we saw Shirou was over Sakura, but unlike the previous time, he was being gentle and caring as if he was trying to assure her that everything will be alright. Sakura's expression showed happiness, and the group realized that this happened the night before their final battle with Angra Mainyu.

Also, unlike the embarrassed look on Saber and Rin's face, Sakura currently had a lustful expression, one that she has been trying to keep under control. However, the interesting part was that she didn't seem to care that her friends had seen her special moment with Shirou or that she had seen Shirou do it with her sister and Saber. She only cared about feeling the pleasure she had felt that night again.

"You can deny it all that you want, but it will not change the fact that your destiny is marked by swords and sex. Even the other two that you haven't done think of you as attractive and you them. In fact there has been a close encounter where you almost crossed the line with them"

"It is true, Onichan? Do you find me attractive?"Illiya asked after she got over the shock from seeing those images.

"I appreciate the compliment, if the opportunity ever shows up again I do not have any problem with participating in those activities with you," added Rider stoically.

"How can you say that so calmly?" asked a surprised Saber.

"I came from Greece; Many great heroes had more than one romantic partner, so to me this is something that is normal and I also respect and like Shirou so I do not see any problem with all this."

"You have to be joking, right?" asked Shirou, with the hope that all this is nothing but a joke.

"You better resign yourself." Venus cut off his hope. "The power of Duncan and Vigne will attract many situations of this nature to you. The best thing that you can do is accept your fate. However there is something else that you need to know, there has to be a meaning in each feat. You can't go and take a prostitute and pay for it hoping that one of them will suffice. No, a combination of factors must be met for me to receive power or it will be impossible to allow these girls to get out of here. Also, I cannot stress this enough, if you die, they die."

"Is there any other surprise that we must know?" asked Rin.

"Just two more, the first one is that like Shirou you won't be at full power until all of you are out."

"I see, and the last one?"

"After after you come out either you or the girl that Shirou just had with sex will not be completely human"

"What?"

"You have no origin history in this world, so even if you come out in this moment it will be like some kind of ghost or spirits reincarnating. To be honest it would be for the best if you had other versions of yourselves in this world, so when your souls had come they could have merged without the loss of your previous powers. However, there are no versions of you here, so the only option is to alter your spirit origins so you can come out in your actual form and because of Shirou's status as a demigod, it will not be strange for him to be surrounded by forest nymphs or fairies"

"Turning human girls of this world into something else isn't that too cruel?" asked Sakura.

"For that reason it has to be voluntary, besides many girls in this world this will be change for the best, that is why you have to work hard to fix the mess that Zelretch made."

Venus remained in silence for a few moments before she turned towards Shirou.

"It is time to go."

"But we just got here."

"This connection's time was limited, but do not worry you can meet them again tomorrow. Besides, your real body is still in those ruins and it would be a good idea for you to get out of there before wild animals arrive."

Seeing that there is a good reason behind her request they agree that the next time that they will meet will be in a safe place.

**Back to the real world**

Shirou opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the ruins where he found Venus. The sword sat in his hand and he wondered if that was all a dream.

"_No it wasn't" _he heard her voice in his head.

"I see, so tell me, is it true that I will be able to rescue the girls?"

"Yes, if you do as I just told you it will be possible"

"I see." said Shirou as he dropped the old sword that he had bought for this mission and put Venus in the sword sheath.

"This sheath is cheap and old, I want a new one."

"For the moment this is the best that I can buy so you need to give me more time." said Shirou as he hurried to the place where the cart would pick him up to take him back to the city.

"You know that you can also go to a brothel and have a good time."

"Hey didn't you say that it has to be a deep meaning of any interaction that I may have with any girl of this world."

"Yes that is true."

"Then why are you telling me that I should go to a brothel?"

"To practice." was the simple answer in a joking tone.

"I can't believe that you are a sword given life for the Goddess of love."

"In fact that is the reason you know, Vigne loves harems stories and I know that she must be talking Duncan into taking more than one wife."

"Forget that I even asked."

With that said Shirou continued on his way.


End file.
